


la promesse de louis (louis' promise); manada brac #7

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, HarryTops, Louis bottoms, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El joven e ingenuo Louis Tomlinson es secuestrado en Japón junto con su primo y otros tres hombres jóvenes. Luchando en hacer su hogar en América, descubrió que los hombres con quienes los llevaron eran lobos shifters—y uno de ellos era su pareja. Desafortunadamente la pareja de Louis se rehusaba a reclamarlo.Si el humano permanecía sin ser reclamado, no iban a faltar lobos listos a dar el paso y mostrarle al hermoso e inocente Louis una o dos cosas sobre cómo hacer el amor.Cuando Louis es secuestrado y descubren que el príncipe de los vampiros lo tiene, el lobo de Louis enloquece y está listo para matar a cada vampiro del área. Pero los planes del lobo cambian cuando descubre que Louis tiene un pequeño secreto que ahora tiene a todo mundo luchando para proteger su vida.





	la promesse de louis (louis' promise); manada brac #7

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460718) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Séptimo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.  
LA PROMESA DE LOUIS.**

**L** ouis y Johnny corrían a través de los pasillos, Micah corría tras ellos.

Ellos rodearon la esquina y volaron hacia la recámara de Louis, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Eso fue divertido. —Johnny cayó al suelo riéndose.

Louis se reía graciosamente junto a él. —¿Viste su cara?

—Invaluable. No podemos evitar que no encontrara divertido tener mayonesa en su pastel en lugar de crema —se carcajeó más fuerte.

—Esa fue buena travesura —Louis agregó—. Hey, ¿Quién tomó libro?

—¿Qué libro?— Johnny se levantó del piso.

Louis trató de recordar dónde había dejado su libro. No estaba en la cama donde él recordaba que lo había dejado. —Mi libro, lo dejé en la cama.

—Yo te ayudo a buscarlo.

Buscaron por todo el cuarto y no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Quizás lo llevó al estudio.

—Lo dejé aquí —Louis señaló la mesita de noche.

—¿Se lo prestaste a alguien?— Johnny preguntó mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

Louis se levantó del suelo y levantó los brazos. —¿Quién puede leer?

—Buen punto.

Solo porque no recordaba haber sacado el libro no significaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Louis a menudo hacía cosas sin pensar, solo pensaba en eso después—algunas veces  _demasiado_ tarde, cuando su trasero ya estaba en problemas.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacaba la ropa, alguna cayó al suelo mientras buscaba el precioso libro que Oliver le había dado. Se rascó la cabeza. Louis se giró y vio el lío en el suelo, esperando haber pasado algo.

—No levantaré esto —Johnny señaló el lío.

No había nada, solo jeans y ropa interior.

Se puso en cuatro patas mientras buscaba bajo la mesa de noche. ¡Nada del maldito libro! Louis se frustró, ya no había dónde buscar.

—Mi estúpida suerte, no encuentro libro —le dijo a Johnny bufando.

Sus pensamientos vagaron a Japón y a su vida ahí mientras buscaba en su armario, lanzando todo fuera de los anaqueles.

Su primo Kyoshi lo había rescatado más veces de las que podía contar. Él siempre confiaba en lo que la gente le decía y los seguía ciegamente. Nueve de diez veces terminaba arrepintiéndose. Louis no podía evitarlo. La gente debería de ser honesta como él.

Quizás porque él estaba tan desesperado por tener amigos saltaba al primer signo antes de que realmente pensara en eso. La gente en Japón nunca realmente quería ser su amigo. Ellos querían aprovecharse del ingenuo Louis, del confiado Louis, del Louis que se veía como chica.

Louis sabía eso, aun así él seguía confiando en la gente, esperando que uno de esos bravucones quisiera ser su amigo. Él deseaba que alguno de ellos se sintiera mal por lo que le hacían y vieran a Louis como algo más que un blanco fácil.

Nadie lo había hecho. Ellos lo trataban como a un tipo que ellos podían empujar, del que podrían reírse y burlarse. Algunos incluso lo habían tirado al suelo. Eso enojaba a Louis. Solo porque ellos decían que él era diferente no tenían derecho a tratarlo de esa manera.

—Podemos buscar abajo —Johnny sugirió.

—Esperamos Micah irse. —Louis entreabrió la puerta y se asomó. El pasillo estaba vacío así que Johnny y él dejaron el cuarto.

Louis se sostenía del barandal mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensando en sus nuevos amigos. Él podía confiar en ellos. Ellos hacían que sintiera que pertenecía. Su amigo favorito era Johnny, claro. Ellos pensaban igual, simple. Johnny era un humano emparejado con un lobo guerrero llamado Hawk. Ahora, Hawk era un hombre atemorizante. Parecía que podría quebrar tus huesos solo con la mirada, y eso es por lo que a Louis le agradaba.

—¿Has visto mi libro?— le preguntó a Blair, quien se dirigía al estudio.

—Lo siento, amigo.

Louis y Johnny llegaron al estudio con Blair. Empezó a pensar en Kyoshi.

Louis recordó cómo él y su primo, Kyoshi, habían sido tomados en las calles de Japón y metidos en una caja. Kyoshi decía que era una caja de carga. Ellos cruzaron el océano y fueron traídos a América donde un grande y feo americano trató de venderlos.

Kyoshi escapó con Louis, y terminaron aquí. Él tuvo nostalgia de su casa por un tiempo. Aunque él no hubiera nacido en Japón, vivió allí con su primo desde su infancia y la siente como un hogar. Todo aquí era diferente y extraño a como era donde él creció. Aún batallaba para comunicarse con la gente que vivía en esa gran casa. Nunca había aprendido inglés de buena forma, su madre y él se mudaron de Inglaterra a Japón cuando era muy pequeño. Todo lo que conocía era el japonés.

—Toda la gente, alto —Louis los señaló. Drew, Blair, Oliver, y Cecil se congelaron, nadie movía ni un dedo.

Louis rodó los ojos, los pequeños hombres aquí siempre bromeaban.

—Necesito encontrar libro.

—¿Deberías buscar en la biblioteca?— Cecil se reía.

—No, alguien lo tomó de mí. —Louis entrecerró los ojos ante el alborotador del grupo.

—Bien. —Cecil levantó las manos y todos empezaron a buscar por el estudio.

—Hey, encontré unos chicles. —Drew levantó el paquete.

—Yo encontré una moneda y...  _eww_ _._ —Blair dejó caer lo que fuera que hubiera encontrado y eso golpeó el suelo.

Louis arrugó la nariz. Eso era peludo y negro. Asco.

Cuando la búsqueda terminó sin resultados—aparte de monedas y dulces—Louis cerró las manos en un puño con frustración.

Los otros hombres se fueron, pero Louis siguió buscando, perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Una de las parejas, Oliver, había sugerido que Kyoshi les enseñara a todos japonés. Eso ayudó mucho, pero él aún tenía en ocasiones problemas para entenderlos.

Louis estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que su amigo Tank estaba jugando billar con otro lobo de nombre Murdock. Louis pensaba que la mayoría de ellos tenían nombres divertidos. Él sabía que todos los grandes hombres eran lobos, los pequeños sus parejas. Realmente no entendía qué era una pareja.

Kyoshi trató una y otra vez de explicarle. Sabía que significaba que la gente que era pareja eran novios. Nadie más podría tenerlos. Louis también sabía que eso significaba que ellos se besaban y se tocaban mucho el uno al otro. Eso era todo lo que sabía acerca del tema de las parejas.

—Hey, amigo, ¿qué sucede?

Louis le sonrió a Tank.

—Perdí mi libro. —Louis buscó entre los sofás y detrás del bar de nuevo. El estudio era un lugar agradable. Había dos grandes sofás, una gran pantalla de televisión, una mesa de billar, un bar lleno, un tablero de dardos, una mesa de póker y el video juego de Cecil. —¿Puedes ayudarme?

—En lo que quieras, Louis.

Tank le ayudó a buscar, pero terminaron con las manos vacías, igual que la primera vez. ¿Dónde lo habría dejado? Se exprimió el cerebro, tratando de recordar el último lugar en el que lo había tenido. La pareja, Oliver, le había comprado mangas escritos en japonés. Él podría estar devastado si no lo encontraba.

Pateó el sofá con ira.

—Mejor cuida eso. Te puede regresar la patada —Tank se rió.

Louis le lanzó un dulce a Tank y se dejó caer en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Él no tenía un fluido Ingles como Kyoshi lo tenía, así que el libro le daba más consuelo que cualquier otra cosa. También era una buena historia.

—¿Quieres ir a la ciudad?— Tank preguntó mientras veía bajo el sofá, levantándolo mientras Louis seguía aún sentado ahí.

Louis se sostuvo, pensando en lo fuerte que Tank debería de ser para hacer eso. Louis medía sólo un metro sesenta y siete. Tank medía dos metros. Louis sabía que el guerrero pesaba más de ciento cuarenta kilos porque oyó a las otras parejas decirlo. Tank estaba construido de puro músculo. —Tú mejor no caer —Louis le advirtió.

Tank se rió y bajó el sofá. —Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Sus ojos café siempre parpadeaban cuando le sonreía a Louis.

Su cabello café estaba realmente corto y a Louis le gustaba eso. Era diferente de su largo cabello castaño. No tan largo realmente, sólo hasta su nuca, pero con un adorable flequillo atravesando su frente. Los niños en Japón solían reírse de él y decirle que se veía como una chica. Louis no creía que se viera como una chica, pero si todo el mundo lo decía así debería de ser.

—Está bien, Tank, iré contigo, pero encuentro libro primero. ―Louis fue a la cocina. Recordó que había ido ahí anoche para buscar un refrigerio. Quizás lo dejó en la mesa. Louis vio la mesa vacía. Trató en el refrigerador, debió asegurarse de no dejarlo ahí cuando fue a tomar un jugo.  _No libro_. Pero había dejado mucho jugo. Louis tomó la botella y le dio un trago, colocando la tapa de nuevo para después. Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a preguntarse si incluso tenía un libro.

No puede solo desaparecer, ¿podría?

—Hey, Louis.

Louis miró sobre su hombro y vio a Harry. Ese lobo siempre era amable con él. No hablaba mucho con Louis, pero siempre lo estaba viendo. Cada vez que Louis lo encontraba viéndolo fijamente él se alejaba rápidamente.

El lobo era de cierta manera extraño.

—Hola, Harry, ¿has visto mi libro?— Louis revisó la despensa, podría haberlo dejado ahí cuando tomó unas galletas anoche.

—No libro. Lo siento.

Cuando Harry le hablaba, siempre trataba de hacerlo sencillamente. A Louis le agradaba eso. Eso hacía que pudiera hablar con él más fácilmente. Siempre sentía una fuerza moviéndose en su estómago cada vez que estaba alrededor de Harry, como una fuerza invisible que lo jalaba de su ombligo tratando de hacer que se acercara al lobo. No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, Harry siempre se alejaba corriendo antes de que él se acercara lo suficiente.

Él sabía que Harry era novio del lobo con el cabello rojo llamado Jasper.

Louis estaba de pie junto al mostrador, viendo al guerrero. Nunca había visto un cabello de ese tipo antes. Tan ondulado y lindo. Eso era _hip_ _*_ — usando la palabra de Oliver—y sus ojos verdes le recordaban a Louis el bosque. Pensó que Harry era un muy hermoso lobo.

_(*._ _Hip_ _, si bien es cadera también se usa coloquialmente como sinónimo de_ _cool_ _)_

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tu pierna?— Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, viendo a Louis. Él hacía eso mucho. Louis frotó sus manos en las piernas del pantalón. Cada vez que el lobo estaba cerca, le sudaban mucho. Louis no entendía las revueltas emociones que siempre hacían un lío en su estómago cuando veía a Harry.

—Pierna buena. Eso no duele. —Louis lentamente se movió hacia Harry, queriendo cruzar el puente, pero cada vez que él daba un paso al frente, el lobo daba uno hacia atrás. Confundido, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. —Yo pierdo mi mente aquí. —Louis sacudió la cabeza en confusa frustración

Dado que no entendía los sentimientos que tenía por Harry, los hizo a un lado y se acostó en la cama. Quizás podría ir con Tank, e ir a la ciudad con él. Tank siempre se aseguraba de que se divirtiera. Él no tenía revueltos sentimientos por el lobo Tank, solo la cálida sensación de la amistad.

🥀

—¿Te sientes bien?— Kyoshi preguntó mientras entraba en el cuarto de Louis.

—Estupendo*. —Louis levantó su pulgar.

(*. _Lemon_ _peachy_ _, literalmente limón aterciopelado, coloquialmente_ _peachy_ _es, estupendo, agradable, encantador, amoroso.)_

—Mentiroso. —Kyoshi se sentó al lado de él en la cama—. Ahora dime qué te molesta.

—Células cerebrales.

— _Estaaaá bien_. Mientras nadie te esté molestando. —Kyoshi le dio una elocuente mirada.

Louis no quería entrar en otro debate con Kyoshi acerca de los lobos de la casa. Estaba cansado de que su primo lo interrogara acerca de los guerreros que se acercaban demasiado a él.

—Vives del otro lado del pasillo. Te busco si te necesito. —Louis se rodó y le dio la espalda a Kyoshi, diciéndole a su primo que había terminado de hablar.

Kyoshi palmeó su pierna y se puso de pie, suspirando profundamente mientras salía.

Decidió que podría ir con Tank, se cambió con algo más caliente y fue a buscar al gran lobo. Lo encontró en la oficina de su Alfa Maverick hablando con el más alto lobo que hubiera visto. Maverick le recordaba a Louis un gentil gigante. Era casi tan alto como la puerta de la oficina pero siempre le hablaba suavemente a Louis y contestaba todas su preguntas lo mejor que podía. Le agradaba Maverick. Saludó al Alfa tímidamente inclinando la cabeza como siempre lo hacía y Maverick le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Yo ir contigo, Tank?— Louis preguntó cuándo Tank dejó de hablar y vio en su dirección.

—Tú ir, Louis. —Tank le sonrió y se disculpó.

—Vamos, Louis. Podemos irnos. —Tank lo guió hacia afuera a su camioneta de media tonelada. Pesando ciento cuarenta y cinco kilos, Tank necesitaba una súper fuerte camioneta. Él ayudó al chico del tamaño de una pinta a entrar y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, revisando el área por cualquier señal de intrusos. No necesitaba que se repitiera lo que le había sucedido al Centinela Micah.

Micah había llevado a su pareja, Oliver, a cenar, invitando a Louis a acompañarlos. De camino a casa fueron sacados del camino por rudos lobos y Louis había sido atacado. La parte interna de su muslo había sido mordida, dejando una fea cicatriz.

Tank había luchado por Louis cuando su Alfa le había dicho que ellos estaban siendo atacados. Louis significaba el mundo para los Centinelas. Él era joven, ingenuo, hermoso desde un punto de vista andrógino. Todos ellos se tomaron como una obligación el vigilarlo y mantenerlo fuera de problemas, porque Louis era muy curioso y amigable. Demasiado malditamente confiado en opinión de Tank.

—Puedes poner música —Tank señaló el radio.

Louis brilló y comenzó a mover los botones.

—No hay manera, Louis. —Tank gruñó cuando Louis la dejó en la estación de música country.

—Me gusta.

—No hay manera, cambia eso.

—¿Entonces por qué me dices que yo pusiera?— Hizo puchero.

—Pon lo que quieras menos eso. —No había manera de que él fuera a escuchar música country.

—Bien. —Louis comenzó a hacer un lío con los botones de nuevo, dejándola en una estación de rock.

—Ahora tú habla —se rió—. Dame algo de  _dap_ _*._

__(*._ _ _**_Dap_ ** _ __, algo como un pescado que entra y sale del agua, coloquialmente chocar los nudillos, aunque también se dice_ _ _**_fist_ ** _ _**** _ _**_bump_ ** _ __. Se deja el original por no existir una sola palabra para eso en español)_ _

—¿Qué es  _dap_ _?_

—Cierra tu puño y chocas con el mío.

Louis lo hizo y Tank chocó sus nudillos.

— _Hip_  —se rió graciosamente.

—Mucho.

El estómago de Louis gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyera por encima de la música.

—¿Hambriento?— Tank preguntó mientras entraban al estacionamiento del primer restaurante que vio. Tank tenía que recoger algunas cosas de la oficina de correos y el restaurante era la siguiente puerta a la derecha. En una pequeña ciudad todo estaba cerca una vez que llegabas a la plaza de la ciudad.

La villa Brac era el perfecto lugar para vivir en opinión de Tank.

—Un poco. ¿Puedo tomar una malteada?— Louis brillaba hacia él.

—Cualquier cosa que mi pequeño amigo quiera. —Tank abrió las puertas y Louis bajó de un salto y caminó hacia el restaurante.

—Espera, Louis. Sabes que tienes que esperarme. —Los Centinelas se habían divertido pensando en conseguir una de esas correas que se usan con los niños para Louis. El chico vagabundeaba por todos lados y podía desaparecer en cinco segundos, cada vez que algo brillante captaba su atención. Tank amaba que Louis se asombrara, pero le causaba un dolor de cabeza cuando ellos tenían que buscarlo.

—Lo siento, Tank. —Louis tomó la mano de Tank mientras entraban en el restaurante. No es que Louis fuera demasiado joven—él tenía dieciocho años. Es solo que no conocía las costumbres de América y no veía los peligros de vagabundear solo. De nuevo, él era demasiado malditamente confiado y en un santiamén podría irse con un extraño que buscaba un inexistente cachorro. Los Centinelas no corrían riesgos con Louis.

Ellos tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana y Tank trató de explícarle el menú. Kyoshi había estado trabajando con Louis sobre la comida de América, los nombres y las variadas maneras de comerlas. Louis se decidió por las tiras de pollo y papas fritas con malteada.

—¿Encontraste tu libro?— Tank preguntó mientras él jugaba con un paquete de azúcar que tomó del pequeño contenedor de la mesa. Sabía lo mucho que esos libros de comic que parecían ser divertidos significaban para Louis. Después de todo, él se encontraba en un país extraño sin nada familiar a excepción de Kyoshi. Tank quería matar al hombre que los secuestró. Aunque agradecía tener a Louis aquí, era horrible lo que esos traficantes habían planeado.

Louis suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —Yo lo dejé en la cama. Ahora se fue.  _Poof_. No más. —Louis tronó los dedos en el aire demostrando que había desapareció en el aire. Tank creía que el pequeño chico era divertido.

—Lo encontrarás. Trata de recordar el último lugar en donde lo viste —Tank sugirió—. Quizás alguien quería leerlo y no te encontró para preguntarte. —Eso podía explicar por qué no estaba donde Louis lo había dejado, pero eso no explicaba quién, porque estaba escrito en japonés.

—Traté, pero no lo encontré. ¿Quizás alguien lo usa?

—Quizás. Preguntaré cuando regresemos a casa. —Tank le dio su orden a la mesera cuando ella llegó. Tank odiaba la manera en que la gente se quedaba con la boca abierta cuando él ordenaba su comida. Ordenó tres platos de pollo frito y puré de papas. Era un hombre grande y requería muchas calorías. Louis al igual que ella, también estaba con la boca abierta. A él le agradaba el pequeño hombre, pero en ocasiones como esta le hacía sentirse incómodo.

—Lo siento, Louis, pero tengo que ir al cuarto de baño, y dado que no puedo dejarte aquí solo, tendrás que acompañarme. —Tank se deslizó de la banca, se rió cuando Louis parpadeó hacia él. En algunas ocasiones usar cortas y quebradas palabras era difícil, y esta era una de esas veces. Extendió la mano y Louis la tomó. Mostrárselo podría ser más fácil.

Cuando Louis vio que ellos se dirigían al cuarto de baño él jaló la mano de Tank. —Yo me cuido solo. Soy hombre adulto.

—No ahora, Louis.

Louis jaló su mano liberándola y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus labios en un puchero y giró los ojos. Tank notó que también palmeaba el suelo con su pie. —Malcriado.

—Habla con mi mano. —Louis levantó su mano.

—Bien. No sostendré tu mano, pero te quedarás parado justo a la derecha por dentro de la puerta.

—Bien. —Louis levantó sus manos y siguió a Tank.

Tank se encargó de su asunto muy rápidamente, se lavó las manos y se las secó.

—Ves que no es tan difícil.

Louis giró los ojos de nuevo y siguió a Tank a la salida.

Para cuando llegaron a la mesa su comida ya los estaba esperando.

—¿Tank?— Louis dejó de masticar su tira de pollo. Tank levantó la vista cuando la mesera trajo el tercer plato. Ellos habían hecho lugar moviendo el contenedor de azúcar y los condimentos a un lado para que todos los platos cupieran.

—¿Si, Louis?— Tank se limpió la boca con la servilleta y veía a su pequeño amigo.

Podía ver a Louis luchar para encontrar las palabras. Apestaba que no tuviera la fluidez de su primo, Kyoshi. Finalmente Louis se llevó la mano a su estómago. —Harry, él hace mariposas aquí. ―Louis bajó la cabeza como si se avergonzara.

Tank se quedó con la boca abierta, abriendo más los ojos. —¿Te sientes divertido con él?

—Sí. Mi estómago jala hacia él. ¿Por qué?— Louis imploraba con sus ojos en Tank.

—¿Estás triste cuando Harry se va?— Tank hablaba con palabras simples, asegurándose que había entendido completamente lo que Louis estaba tratando de decirle. Si interpretó correctamente, era la respuesta a la pregunta que a la mayoría de los Centinelas les intrigaba. Ellos sabían que Louis era la pareja de uno de los guerreros. Solo que no sabían de quién, y ni Louis ni la parte culpable ofrecían esa información.

—Si, mi corazón siempre triste. —Louis llevó la mano a su corazón, sus pequeños dedos aferrándose a la camisa. Tank podía ver el dolor en los ojos del pequeño hombre.

—Creo que es tu pareja, Louis. —A Tank no le gustaba eso ni un poco. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo tras Jasper. La peor parte es que Jasper tenía una pareja esperándolo: Zeus, el Alfa de la manada del Este. Era una maravilla que ellos no estuvieran en guerra porque Jasper se rehusaba a irse con él.

—¿Mi novio?— Louis lo veía confundido.

—Sí.

—Pero el cabello rojo novio. —Louis se veía incluso más confundido. ¿Cómo podía Tank explicar esa enredada relación? Él ni siquiera creía que teniendo a su primo Kyoshi interpretando podría ayudarlo a salir de ese lío.

Tank solo medio entendía a Harry y a Jasper. Normalmente, él se quedaba fuera de eso, pero Louis tenía derecho de propiedad en eso. Y Tank no podía quedarse viendo a su amigo sufrir.

Tank se empezó a enojar. Si Harry realmente era la pareja de Louis, entonces esto era una jodida situación y Louis merecía que Harry dejara de actuar como un imbécil. Louis merecía que lo amaran y cuidaran. Tank casi deseaba que Louis fuera su pareja. No habría nada que Tank no hiciera por el pequeño humano.

Por alguna razón el destino decidió que debería ser Harry y Tank pensaba que el destino debió haber estado totalmente borracho cuando decidió emparejar a este par.

—No sé qué decir, Louis. —Tank cerró sus manos en un puño. Harry tenía que malditamente explicarle lo que hacía—. Termina tu comida, amigo.

Sus mandíbulas estaban tensas mientras trataban de comer. Louis estaba primorosamente sentado mientras comía. Harry era un maldito tonto. Tank veía la mesa mientras terminaba de comer, dejó los restos de la comida en el contenedor de la salida mientras guiaba a Louis a la camioneta y se dirigió a la casa olvidándose de la oficina de correos.

🥀

Tank llevó a Louis al interior de la casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Harry. Golpeó la puerta, hirviendo porque Harry no se había mostrado y reclamado lo que era suyo en lugar de actuar como un lobo retardado.

—¿Qué?— Harry ladró abriendo la puerta.

Tank lo empujó y entró al cuarto. Se giró hacia Harry.

—Sé que estás consciente de quién es Louis para ti. ¿Por qué jodidos él sigue sin ser reclamado?— Tank quería ahorcar al lobo.

—Ese no es tu asunto. —Harry pareció en shock por un momento, entonces rápidamente se recuperó. Tank se preguntaba si el shock era porque él lo sabía o porque Louis era su pareja.  _No,_ _Harry_ _tenía que saberlo_.

—Es mi asunto cuando Louis está sufriendo. Él siente la atracción y no puede entenderlo. Está triste cuando tú no estas alrededor, Harry. Deja tu mierda o yo tomaré a Louis por ti —Tank amenazó.

—Inténtalo —Harry bufó mientras golpeaba el pecho de Tank.

—¿Por qué debería de importarme? Estás demasiado ocupado con tu cabeza entre tu culo como para preocuparte de tu pareja. Alguien necesita hacerlo. —Tank lanzó a Harry a la cama y fue a buscar a Louis. Él tenía que asegurarse de que el pequeño no sufriera. Ahora que él sabía por lo que Louis estaba atravesando, no podía permitirlo más tiempo.

Encontró a Louis sentado junto a Loco el lobo al que Storm, la pareja de Kyoshi, le pidió que lo apoyara. En otras palabras él era la niñera de Louis.

Loco estaba viendo un libro mientras Louis se reía y el pecho de Tank se oprimió ante la angustia impuesta a Louis. Harry era un maldito imbécil.

—¡Encontré libro!— Louis emocionado se reía graciosamente.

Tank jaló a Louis y lo sentó en su regazo, sentándose al lado de Loco.

—¿Louis? ¿Puedes decirle a Loco acerca de tu estómago?— Tank presionó su dedo ligeramente en el abdomen de Louis.

Louis se enderezó viendo a Tank y luego a Loco, su expresión era vacilante. Tank pensó que Louis estaba asustado.

—¿Qué está mal con su estómago?— Las cejas de Loco se juntaron.

Louis asintió hacia Tank.

—Nada, excepto que está lleno de mariposas cuando cierto lobo se acerca a él.

Las cejas del Loco se elevaron. —¿Quién?— El guerrero gruñó amenazadoramente. Tank sabía cómo se sentía.

—Harry. —Tank frotó la espalda de Louis.

—¿Entonces por qué está en tu regazo? Está prohibido tocar a otra pareja tan íntimamente, especialmente cuando esa pareja no ha sido reclamada —Loco lo veía fijamente desaprobándolo.

—Aparentemente Harry no lo quiere, así que la ley no se aplica. —Tank se encogió de hombros.

—¿Esto es una jodida broma? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no iba a querer a Louis?— Loco veía al pequeño hombre—. Él es el más impactante hombre que he visto. Harry debe ser un estúpido. Un ciego. Acaso perdió la cabeza. Algo como eso podría explicar la conducta de Harry.

—Creo que quizás nosotros deberíamos darle a Louis atención extra, y solo quizás, un cierto lobo podría ver la luz y sacar su cabeza de su culo. —Tank le dio un guiño a Loco.

—Eres diabólico. Pero tienes razón. —Loco tenía un brillo en su mirada.

Tank asintió intensionadamente. Dejaría que Harry creyera que su pareja estaba siendo reclamada por otro. Vamos a ver si el Hazz-hombre iba a renunciar ante eso.

🥀

Harry se estaba desgarrando por dentro. Sabía que Tank tenía razón, él había esperado que para este momento Jasper ya se hubiera ido con su pareja. No es que Harry quisiera que se fuera, pero sabía que Jazz le pertenecía a otro, y Harry había llegado a buen término con eso.

A él le importaba lo suficiente su amistad de tantos años como para aun no reclamar a su pareja y alardear frente a Jasper, pero estaba cansado de esperar. Louis era suyo y Harry lo había sabido desde el momento en que el pequeño hombre había atravesado la puerta de la casa, hace ya dos meses. Al principio dudaba porque Louis era tan inocente, tan frágil. Estaba confundido como el infierno. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Él quería a Louis, lo deseaba.

—Estoy tan jodido —Harry gruñó fuerte.

Bajó corriendo la escalera, para encontrarse con su pareja. Lo encontró en el estudio en el regazo de Tank.  _Oh infiernos no._  Tank había perdido su siempre amorosa mente.

Este era el momento. ¿Daría un paso para reclamar lo que era suyo o seguiría evitándolo?

—He estado buscándote.

Harry se giró para ver a Jasper parado detrás de él.

 _Justo lo que necesitaba ahora_.

¿Por qué Jasper siempre estaba alrededor cuando estaba Louis? Le dolía el corazón ver a los dos compartir un amigable momento juntos. Quería golpear la pared. No había nada que no pudiera hacer por su mejor amigo pero él tenía a Zeus. Eso había lastimado a Harry cuando descubrió que Zeus era la pareja de Jasper pero ambos sabían que algún día eso podría suceder. Él tenía que terminar esto. Necesitaba explicarle a Jasper que Louis era su pareja.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Jazz. Vamos a mi cuarto. —A Harry le importaba lo suficiente como para no hablar con Jasper enfrente de todo el mundo sobre que iba a reclamar a su pareja y que Jasper necesitaba hacer lo mismo.

Harry guió a Jasper a las escaleras de la mano.

🥀

Louis vio a Harry subir con Jasper, y sabía que iban a besarse y tocarse. Sentía como si su corazón fuera arrancado de su pecho. Las lágrimas caían mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Tank.

Loco miró en dirección del causante del dolor de Louis. ¿Qué jodidos? ¿Harry realmente estaba guiando a Jasper arriba para joderlo a plena vista, mientras su pareja estaba aquí sentado viéndolo?

Loco perdió todo el respeto por el lobo. Él quería desgarrarle la garganta. En su lugar salió a correr. Si confrontaba a Harry ahora, correría sangre.

🥀

Harry sentó a Jasper en su cama.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo. No estoy tratando de lastimarte, Jazz. Créeme. —Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la cama—. Louis es mi pareja. —No había otra manera de soltarlo.

Jasper lo veía fijamente con la boca abierta. —No hay manera.

—Sí. Aun no lo he reclamado porque no quería lastimarte. ―Esperaba llanto y maldiciones. Esperaba que la sarcástica personalidad de Jasper hiciera su aparición.

Él no esperaba que se carcajeara.

—¿Estás bromeando? Oh, hombre. —Jasper cayó de espaldas en la cama de Harry, carcajeándose.

—No es divertido, Jazz. Louis está sufriendo por mi causa. Siente la atracción y no la entiende. Tengo que ir con él. —¿Qué infiernos le sucedía a Jasper? Harry apretó las mandíbulas. Jasper era un bromista, pero este no era el momento para eso.

—Me estoy riendo porque la única razón por la que no me he ido con Zeus es porque temía lastimarte. ¿No lo ves? Ambos hemos temido reclamar lo que es nuestro a causa del otro. Hemos estado caminando sobre cascarones de huevos* mi amigo —Jasper se secó los ojos y miró a Harry.

 _(*._ _ **walk**_ _ **on**_ _ **eggshells**_ _, caminar sobre cascarones de huevos frase coloquial como caminar en terreno resbaladizo. Se usa cuando se tiene que ser extremadamente cuidadoso de las acciones y palabras._ )

—¿En serio?— Harry estaba en shock. Aquí estaba él pensando que Jasper suspiraba por él, que estaba luchando contra la atracción para quedarse con él. Finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí. —Jasper se sentó con una seria expresión—. Louis no debería estar sufriendo. ¿Qué infiernos sucede contigo? Espera, mi tonto culo le está haciendo lo mismo a Zeus. Dejemos de hacer eso. ¿Trato?— Jasper le ofreció la mano. Harry la ignoró y jaló a Jasper a sus brazos.

—Trato. Siempre seremos amigos. Si él de alguna forma te lastima, Jazz, yo lo mato. —Harry lo abrazó más fuerte entonces lo dejó ir.

—Te extrañé. Estaba asustado, Harry. —Jasper entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su regazo—. Toda una manada nueva. Sin estudio. Sin Cecil causando problemas o Johnny saltando alrededor. Infiernos incluso extrañaré a Oliver y su agria disposición.

—Oliver se ha suavizado desde que se emparejó con Micah. Nosotros también te extrañaremos. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido. —Harry apretó su mano—. Ahora a ir a reclamar al hombre montaña.

—Él es enorme, ¿no es así? También es caliente. —Jasper se rió graciosamente.

—No sé lo de caliente, pero puedo decirte que lo harás muy bien. 

—Tú también lo harás bien. Louis es hermoso. Trátalo bien, o te pateo el culo. Él es mi amigo —le dijo Jasper.

Ellos se quedaron viéndose fijamente un momento entonces se abrazaron una vez más. —Voy a extrañarte más que a todos  _HazzHombres_.

—Igual yo, Jazz. Quizás podamos ir a cenar alguna vez. Con nuestras parejas claro. —Harry abrió la puerta de la recámara y él y Jasper salieron.

—Claro. Voy a ir a empacar y avisarle a Zeus que voy para allá —Jasper sonrió.

—Te amo. —Harry besó a Jasper en la mejilla y corrió a buscar a Louis.

—Yo, también,  _Hazz_ _-Hombre_. —Jasper se apresuró a su cuarto para hacer los arreglos.

🥀

Johnny y Louis entraron a la cocina, abrieron el refrigerador y tomaron ketchup. Louis se apresuró a darle a Johnny la salsa tabasco.

—¿Cuánto?— Johnny preguntó. 

—No sé. —Louis se encogió de hombros—. ¿Botella entera?

—Me parece bien. —Johnny vació toda la botella de salsa tabasco dentro de la botella de ketchup y la agitó vigorosamente.

Louis corrió al bote de basura y tiró la botella vacía de salsa tabasco. —Apúrate, alguien viene —Louis murmuró.

Johnny dejó la botella en el refrigerador.

Ambos se sentaron ante la mesa, pretendiendo estar platicando. 

Remi entró, sirvió un plato con sobras y sacó la ketchup. Louis curvó sus labios hacia dentro y miró a Johnny tratando de no reírse.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?— Remi preguntó sacando el plato del microondas.

—Nada, solo platicando —Johnny contestó.

Ambos veían cómo Remi vertía ketchup en la comida y entonces dejaba la botella.

Tomó un bocado y masticó. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Remi cambió a un divertido rojo y escupió la comida, corrió por la cocina con sus manos en la boca.

—¿No crees que hacer demasiado?— Louis le preguntó a Johnny. 

Johnny se caía de su asiento por las carcajadas, Louis comenzó a reír graciosamente y entonces cambió a una total carcajada.

—Voy a atraparlos a ambos —Remi gruñó mientras bebía a borbotones la leche del galón.

—¡Corre!— Louis y Johnny salieron de la cocina, con Remi tras ellos.

🥀

Louis y Tank fueron al centro recreativo. —En este lugar ayudan a la gente de la ciudad. La mayoría de los niños que vienen aquí son pobres y necesitan un lugar seguro donde jugar. —Tank le explicó a Louis, que solo entendió una parte de lo que él decía.

Tank era el  _jungle_ _gym_ _*_  favorito de los pequeños. Louis veía divertido cómo los pequeños niños trepaban en el lobo. El guerrero se reía y los llevaba en sus hombros. Louis estaría asustado de estar tan alto en el aire. Tank era casi tan alto como el Alfa. Tank lo había levantado una vez para que encestara, pero no había sido tan alto.

_(*._ _**jungle** _ __ _**gym** _ _juego para trepar, en cada región tiene nombre diferente se deja el original.)_

No sabiendo qué hacer, tomó un balón naranja. Recordó el juego que había jugado con Oliver y Johnny. Ellos habían tratado de enseñarle cómo encestar para que fuera posible ganarles a las otras parejas que trataban de vencerlos. El otro equipo ganó, pero Louis se había divertido mucho corriendo durante el juego.

—Esto es lindo. —Louis lanzó la pelota al aro, fallando por enésima vez. La cosa estaba demasiado alta para él. Hizo un puchero cuando falló de nuevo—. Tú vas a entrar o me voy a enojar. —Apuntó y lanzó la bola. Él marcó un punto.

Sería agradable lograr otro. Él había hecho uno cuando jugaron contra el otro equipo solo porque Tank lo levantó en el aire para que lo lograra. Oliver había tratado de enseñarle lo que él llamaba saltar y lanzar, pero Louis parecía ser demasiado pequeño.

—Aquí tienes, amigo.

—Wow. —Louis se sintió igual que la primera vez que Tank lo había levantado. Como si su estómago se hundiera.

Tank se reía y levantó a Louis para que finalmente pudiera encestar. Se reía con alegría cuando la pelota pasó por el borde y entonces entró. Su segundo tiro. —¡Tiró al centro!— Louis gritó.

—Ella es linda. —Una de las pequeñas niñas veía con los ojos bien abiertos a Louis.

Tank bajó a Louis. Se arrodilló para verse menos impresionante. —Él es un hombre, no una chica.

Louis sintió su cara arder por el error de la pequeña niña. Esa no era la primera vez.

—Oh, lo siento. —Ella se ruborizó y escondió la cara. Tank se reía. 

—No es un gran problema. ¿Quieres lanzar algunas canastas?

La pequeña niña asintió rápidamente.

Louis se dirigió a la mesa de manualidades. Vio a los pequeños niños hacer collares. Siguiendo a su líder, tomó un cordón, cuentas en distintos tonos de verde, ensartando un corazón rojo entre cada color. Vio su trabajo y notó que los colores le recordaban el color de los ojos de Harry.

—No aquí también —gimió.

Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas. Louis se la secó y tomó el siguiente color. Las otras parejas no tenían que compartir y Louis tampoco quería hacerlo. ¿Si Harry se suponía que era su novio, entonces por qué el lobo lo ignoraba y besaba y tocaba al lobo pelirrojo? La imagen de Harry llevando a Jasper por las escaleras lo acechaba. ¿Por qué Harry no lo quería?

—No llores. —La misma pequeña niña llegó y abrazó la cintura de Louis. Louis sonrió y la abrazó. Se secó otra lágrima que había escapado.

—No lloro. —Le sonrió a la pequeña niña que se sentó al lado de él y le entregó el siguiente color.

—No quise decirte niña. Es solo que eres tan lindo. —Ella vio a Louis con unos grandes ojos de cachorrito. ¿Cómo Louis podría enojarse con ella?

—No tú. Tengo el corazón roto. —Louis colocó su mano sobre el corazón entonces tomó la cuenta que la pequeña niña le daba. El estómago de Louis dolía por querer a Harry. ¿Por qué Harry no podía besarlo y tocarlo? Él lo dejaría, aunque ese pensamiento lo asustaba. Él podría. Pero Harry no lo quería y no iba a estar con el lobo mientras él estuviera acariciando a alguien más.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?— Tank se arrodilló al lado de Louis.

—Estoy bien. —Louis le sonrió a Tank. Estando incluso de rodillas él era más alto que Louis. Estaba agradecido por su gran amigo. Le había ayudado a Louis a entender lo que sucedía y siempre estaba ahí para él.

Tank pasó su mano por el cabello de Louis y se puso de pie regresando a la canasta de basquetbol.

Louis tomó una profunda respiración y la dejó salir. —No llores por la leche derramada —murmuró.

Necesitaba animarse. Louis tenía un primo que lo amaba mucho y amigos que cuidaban de él. Tenía más que mucha gente. Entonces, ¿qué si no tenía el amor del hombre por el que haría cualquier cosa? Él podría vivir sin eso. Louis tenía que hacerlo porque Harry no lo quería. Aunque pensara que era doloroso tenía que recordarse ese hecho.

—¿Estás listo, pequeño?— Tank se acercó a la mesa después de una hora. Louis levantó su dedo para pedirle a Tank que esperara. Colocó la última cuenta en otro collar en el que estaba trabajando. Ese tenía lindas cuentas rosas y blancas con forma de corazón. Lo anudó alrededor del cuello de la pequeña niña y sonrió.

—Amigos. —Louis estrechó su mano, entonces asintió hacia Tank.

🥀

Louis corrió emocionado a través de la puerta. Había hecho brillantes collares para todas las parejas y quería dárselos a cada uno. Subía las escaleras corriendo cuando Harry salió de su cuarto. Louis se preguntaba si Jasper estaba ahí. Inclinó la cabeza pero no pudo ver más allá del gran lobo.

—Louis, espera. —Harry extendió la mano mientras daba un paso al frente.

Louis dio un paso hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor. ¿Podemos hablar?— Harry dio otro paso, solo para que Louis diera dos más hacia atrás.

—Nosotros no hablamos. Tú amas a Jasper. —Un sollozo salió de Louis cuando dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Lanzó los collares a la cómoda y se dejó caer en la cama llorando.

_Era doloroso._

No le gustaba esa sensación. No quería ser pareja si era doloroso. Tocaron suavemente a la puerta, pero Louis lo ignoró. Él no quería hablar con nadie. Un manto de tristeza lo rodeaba como una niebla. Ni siquiera quería dejar el cuarto de nuevo. Dolía demasiado.

Después de unos momentos dejaron de tocar, y Louis se giró de lado sosteniendo su abdomen para tratar de detener el dolor. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

🥀

Louis despertó cuando alguien tocaba de nuevo. Esta vez tocaron fuerte. Él siguió ignorándolo hasta que oyó a Kyoshi gritar su nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. No quería hablar con Kyoshi.

Él quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Kyoshi finalmente cedió y lo dejó en paz. Louis tomó uno de sus libros de la cómoda y se acostó de espaldas para leer la historia. Esa era una historia de amor.

 _Genial_.

—Lo imaginé —gruñó.

Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó el siguiente. Louis leyó durante la noche, ignorando el rugido de su estómago. Tendría que dejar el cuarto para ir a comer y él no quería ver a nadie.

—Louis, por favor —Harry hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Louis vio el reloj digital. Eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué quería Harry? ¿Por qué no estaba besando y tocando a Jasper? ¿Quizás él quería que Louis los besara a ambos? Louis entró en pánico con el pensamiento—. De ninguna manera. —Se acurrucó bajo las mantas, escondiéndose de sí mismo ahí.

Él era virgen y no iba a desperdiciarlo en alguien que solo quería jugar con él. No. Kyoshi le había metido en la cabeza que esperara por alguien especial, porque una vez que lo entregara no había manera de recuperarlo, así que Louis se sostuvo con fuerza.

—Por favor —Harry rogó de nuevo.

Louis miró hacia la puerta. Él estaba cansado de estos sentimientos. Quería salir y golpear el brazo de Harry. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo sentir de esa manera!

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta, entonces se acobardó al último segundo y regresó a la cama. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y pataleó, más enojado que el infierno.

Louis frunció el ceño irritado y entonces se acercó a la puerta cerrada. —No hay manera —le murmuró, sus labios retorcidos con molestia. Paseaba en círculos, caminando frente a la puerta y cambiando de opinión sobre abrir cientos de veces. —Yo no tu juguete ―murmuró junto a la puerta—. Tú no me tienes si no me quieres ―señaló hacia su corazón.

Louis caminó hacia la cama y tomó su manga favorito, lanzándolo a la puerta del cuarto de baño. —¡Yo no un juguete!— Esta vez murmuró un poco más alto.

Él no compartiría, y eso era algo defintivo.

Se acurrucó en la cama y colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza, amortiguando el sonido del hombre que amaba.

Eso aun dolía mucho.

🥀

Harry no iba a ceder. Sabía que la había jodido a lo grande, y sabía que tendría que arratrarse mucho en el futuro. Pero valía mucho la pena. Haría lo que fuera para ganarse la confianza de su pareja. Loco lo había masticado hasta dejarle un nuevo trasero y le había dicho que Louis había llorado cuando vio a Harry llevar a Jazz arriba.

Harry se había defendido diciéndole a Loco firmemente que todo lo que habían hecho era hablar y arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Loco se calmó después de eso.

A él no le importaba lo que el otro guerrero pensara de él. Todo lo que quería era a Louis. Si su bebé estaba sufriendo, Harry desesperadamente quería calmarlo. Y eso era imposible si ni siquiera podía acercarse a su pareja.

Harry golpeó de nuevo, oyendo su suave llanto y su corazón se quebró. Dejaría en paz a Louis por ahora, pero si su pareja no salía por la mañana él quebraría la maldita puerta.

Se deslizó por la pared y acomodó la espalda contra la puerta de Louis. Harry no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con su pareja cuando Louis saliera. También sentía la necesidad de proteger lo que era suyo así que se quedó junto a la puerta.  _Llegué un día tarde y con un dólar menos, ¿No crees?*_

 _(*. Esta es una frase o dicho americano que significa que es demasiado tarde en términos románticos, es decir que alguien más ha ganado la partida con respecto a una posible pareja._ )

—Dios, soy un jodido idiota. —Se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Harry pudo ser un tonto al esperar para reclamar a su pareja, pero él nunca se alejó de Louis. Vigilaba al pequeño que ni siquiera sabía que él estaba alrededor, se aseguraba de que su pareja estuviera feliz. Le desgarraba ver cómo Loco y Tank cuidaban de él. Sabía que los guerreros no harían ningún movimiento hacia él, pero eso no evitaba sentir la urgencia de desgarrarles la garganta.

Maldijo su estupidez. Toda su vida soñó con su pareja. Incluso cuando tonteó alrededor de su mejor amigo, parte de él lo deseaba. Cuando Louis apareció, Harry perdió el sentido común, su cerebro murió y él se quedó atascado durante dos estúpidos meses. Parecía que sin importar cuál decisión tomara, no iba a ser la correcta.

—Apesta, ¿no es así?

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Remi parado ahí. Asintió y vio hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Él sabía que la había jodido, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo recordara.

—Sabes que tienes que darle tiempo. Él está herido por tu mala decisión de esperar. Debiste ser honesto con él desde el principio. ―Remi se sentó a su lado—. Paciencia, mi amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo me siento?— Harry ladró.

—Siempre. Solo porque nos molestamos no significa que no me importes. No soy el gran imbécil que crees —Remi se rió.

Harry miró al lobo. Realmente nunca consideró a Remi como un amigo. Ellos siempre se atacaban a causa de Jasper. Remi siempre estaba molestando e insultando a su pelirrojo amigo y Harry se lo había tomado como algo personal. ¿Ahora el hombre estaba sentado aquí tratando de darle apoyo?

—Sí, la jodí. Solo deseo que hable conmigo. —Harry se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo contra la puerta, frustrado y cansado.

—¿Sabe que Jazz se fue?

—No. ¿Crees que él piense que aún sigo con Jasper?— Harry no había pensado en eso. Él no había tocado a Jasper desde que Louis había entrado en su vida, pero sabía que las parejas le habían informado sobre su romance. Nada se mantenía en secreto en este lugar. Aunque él y Jasper no eran abiertos acerca de su relación, apestaba que las parejas le hubieran informado a Louis. Las cosas probablemente serían más suaves si ellos no lo hubieran hecho.

—Yo lo pensaría si fuera él. Según Kyoshi, Louis no entiende totalmente las cosas de pareja. Sé cuidadoso con él, Harry. Él es inocente e ingenuo. —Remi se puso de pie y palmeó el hombro de Harry.

Dios, esto era un verdadero lío. Su pareja creía que él seguía con Jazz. Tenía que hacerlo entender que ellos se habían separado como amigos, no como amantes. Harry necesitaba hablar con su pareja. Louis necesitaba saber que él ni en un millón de años lo engañaría. Aunque él amaba a Jazz como un buen amigo, ahora su pareja tenía su corazón.

—Louis —Harry rogó a través de la puerta—, por favor. Jazz se fue. No lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti, mi pareja.

 _Nada_. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto?

Harry cerró los ojos.  _Por favor deja que_ _Louis_ _me perdone._

🥀

Louis escuchó rogar a Harry. No sabía qué creer. ¿Jasper se había ido? ¿Harry solo lo quería porque Jasper ya no estaba aquí? Su cabeza dolía por tratar de entender todo esto.

Louis se bajó de la cama y cruzó el cuarto. Apoyó su mano en la puerta. —Salto de fe —murmuró—. Por qué tú lastimas corazón, yo golpeé con libro. —Louis movió su puño en la puerta.

Tomó una profunda respiración, le quitó la llave a la puerta y se apartó. Rogaba por no estar cometiendo un gran error. Él sabía que confiaba muy fácilmente en la gente.

La puerta lentamente se abrió y Harry entró, cerrando detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la puerta, su mirada baja. Louis estaba ahí de pie, tenso. No estaba seguro de qué esperar.

Parte de él estaba emocionado con el hecho de que Harry estuviera aquí, y parte de él quería patearlo fuera.

—Lo siento, Louis. He sido un estúpido. No quería lastimarte. ―Harry se movía de un pie a otro. Su cabeza aun baja.

Louis no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Entendía las palabras de Harry. Solo que no sabía cómo responder. ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry? ¿Por qué él había sido estúpido?

—No entiendo. —Louis dio un paso atrás, cuando Harry se alejó de la puerta en la que había estado apoyado. Sus ojos llenos de angustia, hicieron que Louis quisiera alcanzarlo, pero el lobo siempre huía cuando él lo intentaba. No quería ser rechazado de nuevo. Louis Tomlinson había terminado de hacer cosas estúpidas por la gente. Su necesidad empezaba a estar en primer lugar, porque esa era la única manera de proteger su corazón.

—Tú eres mi pareja. Yo... yo esperé para reclamarte. Jasper sufría, así que esperé. Yo amo a Jasper...

—No —Louis gritó, corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sabía que debía de haberlo pateado fuera del cuarto.  _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._  ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

—Louis, espera. Escucha. —Louis no escuchaba cuando Harry le gritaba que esperara. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta del baño, el dolor era inenarrable. Sus manos sobre sus orejas, incapaz de aceptar el dolor que le causaba la voz de Harry.

Entonces era cierto. Según Tank se suponía que Harry era su novio, pero el lobo le acababa de confesar que amaba a Jasper. Su pecho dolía con la pena que sentía en su interior. Sus puños golpeaban la pared, enojado por la manera en que las cosas estaban en su vida.

—Yo amo a Jasper como amigo, no como novio. Yo te quiero a ti como novio —Harry gritaba a través de la puerta.

—No. Tú no quieres a mí —Louis gritó del otro lado. Se deslizó por la pared y abrazó su estómago, tratando de controlar el dolor—. Tú no quieres a mí —repitió suavemente para sí mismo.

—A la mierda con esto —Louis oyó al lobo gritar cuando Harry rompió la perilla y abrió la puerta. Jaló a Louis a sus brazos pero Louis luchaba contra él. Si Harry pensaba que él iba a caer en sus brazos y perdonarlo, tendría que pensar en otras cosas.

Harry se quedó ahí sosteniendo a Louis mientras él golpeaba con su puño el pecho de Harry. Finalmente exhausto y derrotado las lágrimas empezaron a caer. No importaba lo mucho que luchaba por mantenerlas dentro, fluían como una presa rota.

El lobo lo llevó a la cama y se sentó. Louis fue sostenido por lo que pareció una eternidad mientras lloraba hasta quedarse seco. Harry acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— Harry preguntó cuándo Louis empezó a hipar.

—No, corazón roto. —Louis se secó la cara tratando de nuevo de salir de los brazos de Harry. Se sentía tan bien, y eso era tan malo. Él no quería acostumbrarse a ser sostenido solo para que Harry corriera lejos de nuevo.

—Bebé, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo prometo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando se dio cuenta que él había verbalizado sus pensamientos en lugar de solo pensar en ellos. Escondió la cara en sus manos, humillado. Su cerebro siempre parecía derretirse alrededor del lobo.

Harry se reía. —Entendí algo, lo suficiente para conocer ahora tus miedos. —Harry besó su sien—. Mírame, bebé. —Harry trató de apartar las manos de Louis de su cara.

—No, roja cara. —Louis sostuvo sus manos más fuerte en su cara. 

 _—Huh_ , ¿quieres decir que estás avergonzado?— Harry se apartó y miró a Louis a través de sus dedos.

—Sí. —Louis asintió y cerró ambas manos juntandolas.

—No lo estés. Nunca te avergüences conmigo. —El lobo lo abrazó más fuerte. Louis no debería de estar feliz solo porque lo sostenía. El olor que venía de Harry era tan bueno. Sentía calor y su piel hormigueaba cuando estaba en brazos de su pareja.

—¿Nunca?— Louis separó los dedos y miró a Harry entre ellos.

—No, nunca. —Harry sonrió una asimétrica sonrisa y el corazón de Louis se derritió. Trató de no dejar que Harry entrara en su corazón. Demasiado tarde. Pero eso no quería decir que la iba a tener tan fácil.

—Tú no quieres a mí —dijo enojado, rehusándose a dejar que la sonrisa lo controlara.

—Sí, lo hago. Jasper es mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. No quería que sufriera.

Louis sacó su labio inferior. —Así que, ¿tú actuar como si yo no aquí?

—Yo la jodí. Lo siento.

—¿Para que yo diga está bien?

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo. —Harry sonrió y Louis casi cede, casi.

—No, no bueno. —Señaló con su dedo a Harry—. Tú lastimaras de nuevo, y yo no hablo a ti por mucho tiempo.

—No planeo lastimarte.

—Veremos. —Louis giró los ojos y vio hacia el cuarto de baño, rehusándose a ceder, y él lo haría si veía al hermoso lobo.

—¿No me crees?— Harry preguntó, levantando suavemente el mentón de Louis.

Louis entrecerró los ojos. —No tan estúpido como la gente cree. Tengo sentimientos, y ellos duelen, demasiado.

—¿Puedes darme una oportunidad?— Harry le rogó.

Louis podía ver el miedo y la esperanza en los ojos del lobo.

—No lastimar —Louis le murmuró a Harry. No podría soportarlo si Harry lo lastimaba de nuevo. No quería volver a experimentar ese tipo de dolor de nuevo.

—Lo prometo. No lastimar. —El lobo besó a Louis a un lado del cuello, su mano recorrió su espalda y acunó el trasero de Louis.

Louis empujó el pecho de Harry y negó con la cabeza. —No ganar. —Sus labios en una delgada línea cuando empujó su dedo contra el pecho de Harry.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. ¿Entonces él tenía que ganarse el pene de su pareja? No era problema. Él podía hacerlo. Después de lo que había hecho, podía caminar sobre vidrios rotos si Louis se lo pedía.

—Entonces vamos a comer. —Harry se puso de pie con Louis en sus brazos, y su corazón lo sentía más ligero cuando bajaron a la cocina. Él sabía que su pareja se había saltado la cena, y Harry no iba a dejar que se quedara sin nada.

Sentó a Louis en una de las sillas y sacó unas tiras de pollo del congelador. Harry sabía que a Louis le encantaban. Él no era el mejor cocinero del mundo _—realmente_ _apestaba—_ pero podría freírlas.

Harry se movió por la cocina consciente de que Louis observaba cada movimiento. Si, él le mostraría sus proezas a su pequeño. Se flexionaba más de lo que debería y movía sus caderas de lado a lado, viendo que Louis veía fijamente su trasero. Harry abrió un gabinete y flexionó sus bíceps, sonrió cuando oyó a Louis jadear.

—Ten, bebé —Harry dejó el plato frente a él. Se sentó al lado de su pareja y cortó las tiras de pollo alimentándolo con ellas.

—Yo no un bebé. —Louis hizo pucheros.

Harry sonrió, viendo a Louis de arriba abajo. —No bebé, claro —gruñó suavemente mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Louis.

Louis hizo un puchero hacia Harry apartándose y deteniéndolo con la mano. —No. Dije no ganar.

—Está bien —Harry cedió—. ¿Puedo al menos besarte?

Los ojos de Louis lo veían con cautela. —¿Tratas de engañarme?

—Prometo que no. —Harry le juró.

Louis asintió. —Solo un beso. Yo vigilo tus manos —le advirtió.

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, acunando su cara. Harry dudó. No quería apresurarse sabiendo que su pareja era inocente. ¿Podría este ser su primer beso?

—Louis, ¿has besado antes?

—No. —Louis se ruborizó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo un puchero con sus labios. El corazón de Harry se hinchó. Él era tan malditamente adorable. Se inclinó y ligeramente trazó con su lengua el puchero en la boca de Louis.

Louis gimió.

—¿Te gusta?— Harry sintió a su pareja temblar. Su pene se movió y Harry se recordó que Louis solo le había permitido un beso.

 _Abajo, niño_.

— _Uh-huh_. —Los ojos de Louis seguían cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Harry podría devorarlo. Él era malditamente demasiado lindo, lamible, chupable y comible.

Louis sostuvo sus manos frente a él, casi en un puño como si estuviera rezando. Harry vio cómo Louis lentamente abría los ojos.

—¿Más?— dijo en un grueso murmullo.

Harry pasó su mano por el cuello de Louis, dándole un suave beso en los labios, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el caliente aliento de Louis.

—¿Más?— Louis preguntó de nuevo.

Harry sonrió entonces su lengua recorrió los dientes de Louis. Cuando Louis jadeó, Harry empujó su lengua al interior, explorando la dulzura de Louis.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede aquí, Louis?

Harry gruñó mientras sus brazos envolvían al pequeño hombre.

—No le gruñas a mi pareja, Harry —Storm le advirtió.

—Entonces dile que no le grite a la mía —Harry respondió.

Storm y Kyoshi tenían el shock escrito en toda su cara.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú eres su pareja?— La expresión de Kyoshi cambió de shock a ira, su rostro cambió peligrosamente—. Pensé que jodías con Jasper —siseó.

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla cayó al suelo. —Ni siquiera he tocado a Jazz desde que Louis entró por la puerta del frente.

—¡Déjalo!— Kyoshi dio un paso al frente, pero Storm tomó su brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás.

—No,  _dragonfly_. Está prohibido meterse entre las parejas. ―Storm vio a su pareja tristemente.

—No, Louis. No lo hagas —Kyoshi rogó.

Louis se aferró a Harry. —Ojos Stormy, llévate a Kyoshi —Louis rogó.

—Si lo lastimas, personalmente me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla, Harry. —La cara de Storm estaba llena de ira al pronunciar la promesa.

Harry estaba enojado pero sabía que ellos tenían derecho a estar enojados. Él había esperado demasiado, meses evitando a Louis en cada oportunidad. Todo lo que podía hacer era probarle a todo el mundo que sus intenciones eran verdaderas. Él amaba a Louis, lo amó desde el momento en que puso los ojos en él. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Louis y el resto caería en su lugar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Nunca. Fui un tonto una vez. Nunca de nuevo.

Storm asintió, pero sus ojos le decían a Harry que él lo estaría vigilando.

🥀

Harry tomó el plato de Louis y salió de la cocina, con su pareja colgada frente a él. Llevó a Louis a su cuarto, dejó el plato en la cómoda y se sentó en la silla al pie de la ventana. Aun no estaba listo para dejar a su pareja, así que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—¿Más?— Louis subió por el pecho de Harry, frunciendo los labios.

Harry estaba asombrado de que Louis aun quisiera besarlo después de la explosión en la cocina. Pasó sus dedos a través de su sedoso cabello, disfrutando de su suavidad. Harry jaló a Louis más arriba sentándolo derecho.

—¿Quieres besarme?— Harry quería que Louis se sintiera un poco más cómodo tocándolo y explorándolo.

Louis jaló la cabeza de Harry hacia él, pasando su lengua por los labios de Harry, imitando lo que Harry había hecho abajo. Él iba a tener muchas sesiones de masturbación hasta que Louis accediera a que lo reclamara. Tener a Louis besándolo era el más puro erotismo. Luchaba contra sus caninos, para que no descendieran, la urgencia por reclamar a su pareja se hacía más fuerte, con el anhelo de tocar y besar a Louis.

—¿Más?— Harry imitó la palabra de Louis.

Louis sonrió y profundizó el beso, su lengua barrió el interior de la boca de Harry. Harry podía sentir la erección de Louis, y eso hizo que su erección pulsara bajo los jeans.

Quebrando el beso, Louis lo vio fijamente a los ojos. —Yo gusta —sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno. Quiero más. —Harry bebía de sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían los lados de Louis. Si besar era todo lo que se le permitiría se convertiría en un maestro en eso. Sus labios podrían estar permanentemente pegados a los de Louis.

Su pareja empujó el pecho de Harry, sus ojos con miedo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Todo lo que ellos habían hecho era besarse. Harry no lo había presionado para nada más. Sus ojos revisaron el cuarto. Ellos aún estaban solos. Escuchó, pero solo se oía el silencio. Entonces, ¿qué había asustado tanto a su pareja?

—Nada. —Louis bajó la cabeza, su cara se volvió roja.

¿Estaba Louis avergonzado por su erección? Eso era lo único que Harry podía pensar porque Louis estaba tratando de esconderla con sus manos en su regazo.

—No lo hagas. Se supone que te sientas de esa manera conmigo. —Harry tomó sus muñecas y apartó sus manos, besó cada una y entonces las llevó a su pecho.

—Yo no entiendo. —Louis giró la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo al suelo.

—Lo harás —Harry prometió, pasando el dorso de su mano por la hermosa cara de Louis.

🥀

Louis bajó los escalones saltando. Llevaba los collares que había echo para las parejas en sus manos. Esperaba que a ellos les gustaran. Louis había trabajado duro en ellos y estaba emocionado por sorprender a las parejas con los regalos.

Louis pensó en Harry y los besos que habían tenido. Bueno, al parecer él cedió un poco demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué no lo haría con un hombre tan hermoso como su pareja? El masculino olor lo había llevado a la locura y Louis ahora era adicto a esos suaves labios.

Eso no significaba que Harry ya estuviera fuera de la casa del gato. Él tenía que hacer mucho para merecerlo y Louis se aseguraría de que Harry lo besara como parte del castigo. Él se rió graciosamente ante su tonto pensamiento.

Rodeó la esquina y entraba al estudio cuando Kyoshi lo detuvo. —¿Harry te reclamó?— Kyoshi jaló el cuello de la camisa de Louis para ver la marca de la mordida que su pareja le haría al reclamarlo.

—Detente —Louis empujó a su primo alejándolo.

En su lengua nativa, Kyoshi le habló enojado. —¿Qué estás haciendo con él, Louis?

—Ese no es tu asunto. Nosotros somos pareja, y eso es íntimo. Sabes bien que no discutiré esas cosas contigo,— Louis se apartó irritado de que Kyoshi no pudiera aceptar el hecho de que él era un adulto y podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¿Lo besaste? ¿Tu pene se puso duro?— Kyoshi jaló el antebrazo de Louis.

Louis lo jaló alejándose y bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué Kyoshi estaba siendo tan molesto? Lo que Harry y él hicieran no era asunto de Kyoshi.

—Creo que no sabes lo que Harry va a hacer con su duro pene.— Kyoshi jaló la cabeza de Louis para hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

Louis dio un paso atrás. Kyoshi no debería de decirle esas cosas. Eso era privado. Él no tenía idea de lo que Kyoshi hablaba, pero no debería estar hablando de esa forma de Harry.

La mirada de Kyoshi se suavizó. —No estoy tratando de ser molesto, Louis. Estoy tratando de que sepas que no estás listo.

—Ese es mi asunto —Louis le gritó con ira y corrió al estudio. Él se dejó caer en la alfombra. ¿Por qué no podía Kyoshi ser feliz por él? Eso no era justo. Louis cerró sus manos en un puño y golpeó el suelo, lanzando los collares por el cuarto.

¿Por qué no podía ser una feliz pareja como todos los demás? Parecía que los mismos dioses trataban de separarlo de Harry.

🥀

Tank estaba hecho un lío con la moto podadora, tratando de descubrir por qué no funcionaba. Odiaba el hecho de que él fuera el que descubriera que explotaba y se detenía.

La filosofía de Maverick aquí era _, 'Tú lo encontraste, tú lo arreglas'._  Tank había descubierto que estaba rota.

—Hey.

Tank levantó la vista. —Hazlo tú mismo— tenía la impresión de que el Alfa había dejado que Harry caminara a su propio ritmo. Él aún estaba enojado como el infierno con el lobo—. ¿Qué?

—Me alegra ver que mi popularidad sigue siendo fuerte por aquí —bromeó.

—No es divertido y ahora no estoy de humor para escucharte. ―Lanzó el instructivo al suelo. ¿Cómo infiernos se suponía que iba a arreglar eso con las indicaciones impresas de internet? El Alfa tenía dinero para contratar a alguien que lo reparara, pero odiaba tener extraños alrededor.

Eso hacía la vida un infierno para los guerreros sin inclinación por la mecánica como él.

—Solo quería disculparme contigo.

Tank se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza. —No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte —gruñó.

—Estoy trabajando con Louis. Ahora hablamos.

Tank caminó hacia el otro lado de la moto podadora y la miró. No tenía ni una idea de cómo jodidos debería de verse. La pateó. Funcionaba con su computadora cuando se congelaba.

—Uh, no creo que eso pueda ayudar. —Harry lo veía con curiosidad—. A menos que trates de desbaratarla.

Tank se giró y colocó su dedo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Harry. —Mira, no aprecio que salgas aquí y trates de bromear conmigo después de haber lastimado al pequeño. Él es mi amigo, y ver el dolor que le causaste hizo que quisiera lastimarte.

Harry levantó las manos. —Muy justo. Honestamente no tenía que explicarte sobre mi pareja y yo. —Harry se apartó—. Pero creo que somos amigos, así que quiero aclarar el aire. Si crees que eres demasiado grande para escuchar, entonces jódete.

Tank tomó una profunda respiración. —Yo no sé todos los detalles y no quiero saberlos. Solo dime que Louis no saldrá lastimado de nuevo.

—Nunca de nuevo.

Tank asintió. —Entonces creo que perdono tu feo trasero.

—En tus sueños. Soy el guerrero más caliente aquí.

Tank se rió. —Después de mí.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

🥀

Maverick veía a los dos lobos hablando en el patio desde la ventana de la cocina. Él había sabido que Louis era la pareja de Harry pero se rehusó a interferir.

La vida tenía que desarrollase de la manera que se suponía que fuera, pero eso no hacía que no viera por Louis mientras atravesaba lo que no era nada fácil.

Sonrió ante los dos frente a él. Si Harry pensaba que Louis era tímido y dócil, él se iba a llevar un chasco. Su pequeña pareja era un espíritu de fuego esperando florecer y descubrir su propia fuerza.

Y Maverick no podía esperar a ver a Harry correr detrás de él como un amoroso cachorrito.

🥀

—Hey. —Harry caminó hacia su pareja entonces se sentó en el piso frente a él con sus piernas cruzadas—. ¿Estás bien?

—No. —Louis negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?— Harry pasó sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

—Kyoshi dice...dice... —Louis se ruborizó y entonces señaló la entrepierna de Harry.

Le tomó un momento entenderlo, pero Harry captó lo esencial. —¿Qué? ¿Dijo algo sobre mi polla?

Louis se cubrió la boca con la mano y riéndose graciosamente asintió.

Harry dejó salir un bajo gruñido. Su pareja era demasiado sexy para las palabras. —¿No puedes decir polla?

Louis de nuevo se reía graciosamente.

—¿Polla es una palabra graciosa?— Harry estaba disfrutando la risa de su pareja, ese sonido hacía cantar a su corazón.

—Palabra graciosa. —Louis cayó de espaldas carcajeándose.

Harry se arrastró sobre él. —¿Debería decir pene? ¿Pija? ¿Eje?  _¿_ _Tallywacker_ _*?—_  Comenzó a reírse con Louis. La graciosa risa de su pareja era contagiosa.

_(*._ _Tallywacker_ _, literalmente alto y malo, pero es una forma coloquial de decir pene)_

—Palabras graciosas. —Louis se rió un poco más, pero luego se puso serio, tomando a Harry de los hombros lo jaló—. ¿Más?

Harry cayó sobre él y devoró los labios de Louis, su pareja sabía tan dulce como el más fino vino. Presionó su pene en Louis.

Con una expresión de puro pánico, Louis empujó sus hombros demandando que Harry se alejara. Louis se deslizó hasta la pared, sus rodillas levantadas y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis? No duele, lo prometo. —Harry seguía en cuatro patas, sus ojos rogándole a su pareja.

—Asustado —dijo Louis tan bajo que si Harry no tuviera un agudo oído se lo hubiera perdido.

—Ven aquí, bebé. —Harry se sentó y abrió sus brazos hacia su pareja.

Louis se arrastró hacia Harry, y él lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Sé que estás asustado. Prometo, no lastimarte. —Frotó la espalda de Louis.

Con una profunda respiración. Louis se salió de los brazos de Harry y se desnudó.

Harry siguió como un tonto sentado durante un momento. Rápidamente se recuperó y corrió a cerrar la puerta de la recámara con llave. Se quedó de pie viendo a su pareja desnuda. 

Santa mierda, él era hermoso. Mientras su cara tenía rasgos femeninos su cuerpo era totalmente masculino y lleno de curvas. Su piel era suave sin falla a excepción de la cicatriz en su muslo por el ataque. Pudo ver que las manos de Louis temblaban a sus lados. Louis era lampiño a excepción de su cabello, cejas y pestañas.

Y  _esa_  era una vista etérea.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el tatuaje en el pecho de Louis. Había oído que las parejas se los habían hecho cuando se escaparon. Incluso había oído que todos se preguntaban acerca de qué se había hecho Louis, y ahora él lo sabía. Harry veía fijamente su nombre tatuado sobre el corazón de su pareja. Entonces, Louis sabía que ellos eran pareja. Había un corazón rojo sobre el nombre con lágrimas rojas cayendo de él. Cerró los ojos brevemente. Louis debió sentir mucho dolor al no estar cerca de él como para tener ese símbolo.

Harry dio un paso al frente y Louis cerró sus manos en un puño, cuadrando sus hombros y viendo a Harry a los ojos. Él podía decir que Louis estaba tratando de ser valiente. Harry lo alcanzó y acunó la cara del pequeño hombre, haciendo que su pareja levantara la vista. —Tan hermoso.

Louis tragó y colocó sus palmas en el pecho de Harry. ―Asustado —murmuró de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Harry levantó a Louis en sus brazos y lo llevó en sus brazos a la cama, acostándolo de espaldas. Pasó su mano por el plano pecho, trazando su nombre sobre el corazón de Louis—. Mío —dijo Harry más para sí mismo, entonces vio a su pareja maravillado. Pasó sus manos por los costados de Louis, entonces envolvió su mano alrededor del duro pene. Su pareja se sobresaltó.

Harry levantó la vista hundiéndose en los azules ojos de Louis, entonces le sonrió. —No duele. —Se inclinó y tragó el pene de Louis.

Louis gemía fuerte mientras agarraba el cabello de Harry, jalándolo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus piernas cayeron a los lados, levantándolas y envolviéndolas alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Entonces las bajó y luego la subió a su pecho.

Harry sonreía alrededor del pene de Louis. Su pareja estaba tan perdida en su lujuria que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó los tobillos de Louis y plantó los pies en la cama, chupándolo profundamente mientras Louis gritaba y se corría en su garganta.

Harry levantó la vista y vio lágrimas bajar por un lado de la cara de Louis. Él se levantó y se sentó. —¿Qué está mal, Louis?— Harry inclinó su cabeza de lado. Había creído que su pareja disfrutaba.

—Primera vez. Tan bueno —Louis confesó.

—No hay manera, ¿en serio?— Harry estaba impactado. Ese no podía ser su primer orgasmo. ¿Podría?

—Si manera. —Louis se carcajeó mientras se limpiaba la cara—. Lo siento, lloro como bebé. —Louis cubrió su cara con su brazo.

Harry se acercó y alejó el brazo de Louis. —No lo hagas. No te avergüences.

Louis tenía un brillo perverso en su mirada. —¿Más?— se rió graciosamente.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. —Más, más y mucho más.

Regresó a su posición entre las piernas de Louis, pasando su lengua alrededor del pequeño saco y lamiendo cada esfera. Harry levantó los muslos de Louis y recorrió el arrugado agujero. 

—Harry —Louis gritó.

Harry levantó la vista y vio semen sobre el abdomen de Louis.  _Oh, joder._  Su hombre era el más caliente del planeta. Él recorrió con su dedo eso, llevando el dedo cubierto hacia abajo y lo empujó pasando el anillo de músculos de Louis.

Louis se tensó y Harry dejó de moverse esperando hasta que sintió los músculos relajarse, entonces se empujó un poco más adentro.

—Quieres, Louis. —Se inclinó y lamió la semilla en el abdomen de Louis.

—Más —Louis gruñó, sus caderas se empujaron empalándose más profundamente en el dedo de Harry.

Harry empujó un segundo dedo dentro, moviéndolo alrededor. Rozó el dulce punto de Louis y vio fuegos artificiales explotar.

Louis estaba malditamente cerca de salir volando de la cama. Jaló el cabello de Harry moviéndose torpemente.

Harry tomó sus caderas y las bajó, sosteniendo a Louis firmemente.

—Más —Louis gritó, sus caderas se empujaban contra la mano de Harry—. Harry, por favor.

—Te lo daré, Louis. —Harry agregó un tercer dedo mientras pasaba sus caninos por el cuello de Louis. La urgencia de encajar sus dientes era abrumadora pero Louis aún no estaba listo. Primero necesitaba estar enterrado en su pareja.

Harry agregó un cuarto dedo, sabiendo que Louis necesitaba estirarse lo más posible con su tamaño.

—¿Estás bien?— Harry preguntó mientras chupaba un pezón dentro de su boca. La piel de su pareja era intoxicante. Harry lamió su pecho, besó el tatuaje y se prometió a si mismo limpiar de Louis esas lágrimas rojas sangre. Chupó el otro pezón, rodándolo dentro de su boca, el pequeño punto se endureció. Harry lo mordió suavemente y entonces fue hacia el otro.

—Si —Louis siseó, presionando su pecho dentro de la boca de Harry.

Harry buscó el lubricante en la mesita de noche, pero su mano se encontró vacía. Mierda, Louis no tenía nada. ¿Su pareja no se masturbaba?

 _Duh_ _,_  lo que era un rotundo no, el chico acababa de tener su primer orgasmo.

—Louis, ¿no lubricante?— El pene de Harry pulsaba por estar dentro de su pareja, se presionaba contra el cierre con una dolorosa excitación.

Louis inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —No entiendo.

—No importa.  _—Piensa, maldición_. Harry salió de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño, abrió el gabinete de medicinas de Louis y removió cosas hasta que encontró un bote de vaselina. Lo jodería con eso ya que era necesario.

Harry se quitó la ropa de camino a la recámara y dejó el bote en la mesita de noche. Lo abrió y llevó una gruesa capa alrededor del culo de Louis y de su propio pene. Empujando de nuevo sus dedos dentro de Louis para asegurarse. Harry tomó el pene de Louis y le dio unas cuantas caricias haciendo que su pareja se relajara. Eso parecía hacer el truco porque Louis comenzó a temblar y gemir.

Harry se alineó en el apretado agujero de Louis. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La anticipación por finalmente emparejarse con Louis lo recorría como un relámpago.

—¿Listo?— Harry deslizó su mano izquierda bajo el hombro de Louis, viendo los profundos ojos azules océano.

—Sí. —El cuerpo de Louis comenzó a temblar de nuevo y Harry sabía que no había la suficiente cantidad de caricias para calmar los nervios de su pareja.

—No me moveré hasta que me digas que puedo hacerlo. ―Nunca alejó la vista de Louis mientras lentamente se presionaba en él, Harry luchó por mantenerse en control, pero el apretado agujero de su pareja amenzaba con hacerlo perder la cordura, mientras centímetro a centímetro se empujaba al interior.

Su mano derecha se deslizó bajo el otro hombro de Louis, acunando a su pareja más cerca de su pecho. Estaba enterrado profundamente hasta las bolas y necesitaba moverse o se volvería loco, pero él nunca lastimaría a su pareja.

Harry apoyó la frente en el pecho de su hombre, inhalando y exhalando para detener su orgasmo. No había manera de que fuera a durar esta primera vez. Meses de necesidad y deseo lo habían llevado a un punto crítico y solo rogaba por al menos durar lo suficiente para mostrarle a Louis que el sexo era algo hermoso entre la pareja.

—Más. —Louis movió su culo y Harry estuvo cerca de descargar en ese momento. Cuando su pareja enterró sus pequeñas uñas en sus hombros, Harry tuvo que inhalar y exhalar rápidamente para evitar vaciar sus bolas.

Sus caderas se movieron adelante y atrás, movió su mano derecha y acunó el culo de Louis mientras jalaba las caderas de su pareja un poco más arriba entonces bajó la cabeza y tomó los labios de Louis en un profundo beso. Su mano izquierda masajeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis, sus dedos recorrían los sedosos hilos de su cabello.

Louis hizo lindos pequeños ruidos mientras Harry le hacía el amor. Comenzó a hablar en su lengua nativa, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus uñas se enterraron en la carne de Harry. Él llevaría con orgullo las marcas de Louis.

—Harry. —Louis empujó sus caderas, presionando su pene contra el abdomen de Harry. El pequeño gato salvaje envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y comenzó a joderlo. Harry estaba sorprendido y entonces se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para empujarse más duro y profundo, mientras Louis gemía fuerte.

Ver a su pareja disfrutar sus caricias era como ver un celestial atardecer. Acarició con su nariz el cuello de Louis, chupando su piel mientras se apartaba y se empujaba en su interior.

Se detuvo un momento, permitiendo que el placer de Louis bajara un poco. Louis se movía de arriba abajo, salvaje e incoordinadamente. Los movimientos llevaban a Harry casi al borde.

Harry tomó el eje de Louis y apretó la cabeza del pene, presemen cubrió su puño. Lo usó como lubricante. No tenía que bombear con su puño. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sostener el pene de Louis, y el movimiento de su pareja haría el resto.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Harry jadeó.

—Si, Harry, si, —Louis gritó mientras se empujaba más duro.

Harry hundió sus dientes dentro de la suave carne del hombro de Louis. Louis gimió cuando su semen hizo erupción en la mano de Harry. Su pareja movió las caderas más rápido dentro del puño de Harry, moviéndolas de arriba abajo. Harry gruñó alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió el lazo de su vida desanudarse y anudarse con el de Louis. La sensación estabilizó su respiración uniéndola con la de su pareja. Sus corazones latían sincronizados, el lazo se había completado. Él bebió la ambrosía del cuello de Louis con frenesí. Parecía no estar lo profundamente dentro de su pareja para satisfacer su hambre por su pareja. El pequeño chico iba a ser su perdición y él lo sabía.

Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry rugió su liberación, bombeando más rápido dentro del culo de Louis, dejó caer su cabeza lamiendo la herida cerrándola, lamió la sangre que había escapado. La mente de Harry estaba nublada por el abrumador amor que lo rodeaba al sostener en sus brazos a su pareja.

—Mío —Harry gruñó mientras lentamente bajaba el ritmo y veía a Louis a los ojos. Harry sintió su pene suavizarse y entonces lo liberó. Envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de Louis, sin preocupare por el semen entre ellos. Limpiarlo podría esperar, solo quería sentir la suave piel de su pareja contra la suya en este momento.

—Mío —Louis lo imitó y besó a Harry.

🥀

Louis bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró al estudio la mañana siguiente.

—¡Yo reclamado!, ¡Yo reclamado! —gritaba una y otra vez, lanzando las manos al aire y rodeando la mesa de billar y los sofás. Entonces les lanzó uno de los brillantes collares a cada uno de las parejas mientras corría alrededor de cada pieza de mobiliario del cuarto.

—No jodas. —Blair y Oliver saltaron y detuvieron a Louis—. ¿Quién?

Cecil y Johnny soltaron los controles y corrieron hacia Louis con Drew que estaba detrás de la barra uniéndoseles.

—Harry. —Louis brillaba.

—Pero pensé...

Blair le dio a Drew una mirada de advertencia. Drew giró los labios hacia dentro para acallar sus preguntas.

Oliver bajó el cuello de Louis. Sabía que podría ver la marca de los dientes sanada. Louis brillaba con el hecho de que ahora era una pareja. —Si, él fue reclamado.

—Bueno, eso es motivo de celebración. —Cecil juntó las manos y las frotó.

—¿Qué están celebrando?— Kyoshi preguntó al entrar al estudio. Vio a Louis e inclinó la cabeza—. Yo lo siento, Louis.

Louis empujó a las otras parejas y corrió hacia Kyoshi, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su primo. —Está bien.

Kyoshi abrazó fuerte a su primo. —Lo siento tanto.

—Estamos celebrando que Harry reclamó a Louis —Cecil le informó.

Kyoshi se apartó y jaló el cuello de Louis.

Louis alejó a Kyoshi. No quería otro sermón de su primo o más preguntas íntimas que definitivamente no iba a contestar. Anoche había sido mágico y él no quería que Kyoshi lo arruinara. 

Kyoshi jaló a Louis a sus brazos, murmurándole al oído. —¿Te dolió?

Louis se rió graciosamente. —No. Me gusta mucho. — _Niño, él lo haría siempre._  Louis quería subir las escaleras y hacer todo de nuevo, pero estaba  _hip_  con el hombre y él no podía ser más feliz. 

—A mí, también —Kyoshi se carcajeó.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a celebrar?— Cecil se acercó al par.

—Si, celebrar... ¿Qué es celebrar?— Louis se giró hacia Kyoshi para que le explicara.

—Ir a bailar —Cecil contestó.

—Oh, me gusta bailar. Está bien —Louis gritó cuando Johnny lo abrazó fuerte por detrás.

—Bailamos juntos, Louis —Johnny saltaba con él alrededor.

Louis se reía graciosamente y palmeó las manos de Johnny. Cuando la pareja lo soltó, Louis y Johnny comenzaron a bailar con una imaginaria música.

—¿Dónde?— Drew preguntó.

Louis se detuvo a escuchar a las otras parejas.

—Estaba pensando en el nuevo club nocturno que acaban de abrir por el centro comercial. —Cecil esperó por una respuesta.

—¿Nos robaremos una camioneta?— Blair preguntó con un travieso brillo en la mirada. Louis se preguntó qué sucedía y por qué Blair tenía esa mirada.

—Posiblemente. —Cecil cerró las manos detrás de su espalda y se apoyaba en los talones.

—Entonces, yo entro. —Blair frotó sus manos juntas—. ¿Cuándo? —Oliver preguntó.

—Nos veremos a las diez en la puerta y nos aseguraremos de nuestras parejas estén muy ocupadas con algo más. —Cecil se giró hacia Kyoshi—. Explícale todo a Louis. No necesitamos que se lo diga a Harry. —Cecil chocó los nudillos con todas las parejas y salió hacia la oficina de su pareja.

—Es un tipo astuto —Kyoshi sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía.

—No tienes idea —Blair resopló.

Louis estaba totalmente perdido. Todo lo que él sabía era que ellos irían a bailar y burbujeaba emocionado con la idea.

🥀

Louis y Johnny entraron al estudio, éste vio alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Louis trataba de esconder el bulto bajo su camisa mientras tomaban los controles del video juego.

Louis levantó su camisa y sacó la bolsa, dándosela a Johnny mientras veía sobre su hombro.

—Sostén el control. —Johnny se lo dio y sacó el bote de la bolsa. Ellos trabajaron rápidamente y entonces guardaron de nuevo el bote en la bolsa y la escondieron bajo el sofá.

Cecil y Oliver entraron al estudio y encendieron la televisión, y el videojuego. Ellos saltaban alrededor jugando mientras Louis y Johnny veían.

—Maldición, está caliente aquí —Oliver murmuró llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Amigo, tienes algo en la frente —Cecil le indicó y entonces se rascó el mentón.

—Tú también —Oliver señaló la cara de Cecil. Ambos corrieron a verse en el espejo detrás de la barra. Ellos tenían la cara pintada de negro, toda su cara y sus manos.

Se giraron y vieron a Louis y a Johnny, reírse histéricamente en el sofá.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y corrieron por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Maverick. Atravesaron la puerta y corrieron directamente detrás de la silla de Maverick.

—¿Qué sucede?— Maverick se giró hacia los dos y les preguntó.

Justo en ese momento Cecil y Oliver entraron corriendo al cuarto. —Ustedes dos —Cecil gruñó y los señaló.

—¿Qué jodidos?— Maverick miró al pintado par.

—Ellos embarraron los controles con pintura para la cara y esperaron a que una insospechada víctima los usaran —Oliver gruñó.

—Vayan a lavarse. Hablaré con estos dos.

Louis vio a Cecil y a Oliver salir como una tormenta del cuarto. Tragó cuando el Alfa se giró hacia ellos. ¿Iban a ser castigados?

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Una buena. —Él levantó su mano—. Denme esos cinco.

Louis vio a Johnny chocar la palma de Maverick, así que él hizo lo mismo. —No dejen que los atrapen —se carcajeó.

🥀

Las mandíbulas de Harry se tensaron mientras buscaba en el estudio a Louis. No le gustaba que su pareja no estuviera ni en la habitación, ni en el estudio, ni en la cocina, sus tres cuartos favoritos. El lobo incluso había buscado en el patio, las otras recámaras, el jardín del frente y el salón comedor.

Su ansiedad crecía a cada minuto cuando no vio a ninguna de las parejas alrededor.

Harry estaba lívido para cuando llegó corriendo a la oficina de Maverick. —No encuentro a Louis ni a ninguna de las otras parejas, y falta una de las camionetas.

Maverick palmeó el escritorio de caoba. —Maldición, Cecil. ¿Gunnar instaló esos GPS en las camionetas como le pedí?

—No sé, pero voy a buscarlo. —Harry salió de la oficina y recorrió los cuartos hasta que encontró a Gunnar en la biblioteca. Él podría morir si algo le sucediera a Louis. Su pareja era demasiado confiado, demasiado ingenuo. ¿Qué si confiaba en la persona equivocada y algo le sucedía? Mierda, sentía su corazón en la garganta.

—Gunnar, ¿instalaste los GPS en las camionetas?— Harry preguntó, sin aliento. 

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Las parejas y una de las camionetas no están.

—Maldición, Cecil. —Gunnar dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie—. Vamos. 

🥀

Las parejas charlaban emocionadas mientras Blair los llevaba al club. Él puso música para que la fiesta empezara mientras las parejas charlaban emocionadas. Oliver y Cecil comenzaron a bailar en sus asientos, moviendo sus cabezas y levantando las manos en el aire.

—Esto es divertido. —Louis se reía graciosamente detrás de Blair. Él sonrió feliz de ver a Louis de nuevo feliz. Se rió disimuladamente al recordar lo que Oliver le dijo acerca de la broma de los pequeños chicos. No lastimaban, ni ofendían, Cecil y Oliver estuvieron de acuerdo sobre dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

Blair vio las luces de la ciudad y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Él amaba donde vivía ahora, pero en ocasiones la cabaña amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento al lado del club y estacionaron. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar emocionado mientras salían del vehículo.

Blair levantó la mano y los silenció. —Está bien, todo el mundo en pares. Nadie bailará con nadie más que con otra pareja. ¿Entendieron? —indicó.

—Yo quiero a Louis —Johnny saltaba, tomando fuerte la mano de Louis. Louis asintió su aprobación mientras levantaba la mano que sostenía Johnny hacia Blair para mostrar que ellos estaban juntos.

—Está bien. Cecil, tú con Drew y Oliver. Yo iré con Kyoshi. —Una vez que todo el mundo se agrupó con quien se suponía estaría, ellos se dirigieron a la entrada del club.

La música retumbaba, música pop y todas las parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Blair no podía creer lo concurrido que se encontraba. Se preocupó de que las parejas más pequeñas pudieran perderse, así que jaló más cerca a Kyoshi y mantuvo un ojo en los otros.

Empezó a bailar con Kyoshi mientras Oliver levantaba los brazos y dejaba que Drew y Cecil bailaran alrededor. Era bueno ver feliz a Oliver.

🥀

—Aw infiernos, esa es mi canción. —Drew saltaba alrededor como si le hubieran colocado unas paletas de resucitación y hubiera recobrado la vida. Sus labios se giraban en concentración, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para verse de corazón duro.

Blair lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó mientras Louis y Johnny hacían su mejor esfuerzo por cantar con Jeremiah. Ellos perdieron el ritmo de la letra, esperaba que el artista no entrara al club y los sacara por la fuerza.

—Amigo, tienes que callarlos. Se oyen como si animales se estuvieran muriendo aquí. —Cecil sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Te oí —Louis le dijo a Cecil y levantó su mano—. Dame  _dap_. —Levantó la mano hacia el puño de Blair.

Blair se quedó con la boca abierta, pero chocó los nudillos con los de Louis.

¿Él había corrompido a la pequeña pareja? ¿O esa chispeante personalidad era suya?

Blair se encogió de hombros y empezó a moverse con la música. Cecil se movió frente a él y el par bailó encendiendo la pista.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Blair se había divertido tanto. El club se sentía como una entidad viva mientras ellos bailaban con el corazón.

Ellos se quedaron demasiado cerca de Louis y Johnny, el más pequeño y el más ingenuo de las parejas. O eso es lo que Blair pensaba.

Kyoshi era más pequeño que Johnny, pero él era demasiado inteligente para caer con alguien que tratara de engañarlo. Blair lo veía bailar y se reía graciosamente consigo mismo. Kyoshi hacía su mejor esfuerzo para deslizarse y sacudir el bote.

Después de la segunda canción, Louis y Johnny jadearon que estaban sedientos. Blair y Kyoshi se empujaron entre los cuerpos y se dirigieron a la barra. Blair levantó la mano hacia el barman para que lo reconociera.

—Siete refrescos de naranja por favor.

El barman lo vio extrañado. —¿Sabes que estás en un club?

—Si, ¿y?— Blair lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces siete refrescos de naranja. —El barman llenó los vasos con hielo entonces sirvió refresco de naranja en cada uno de ellos.

Blair sacó su billetera, pero el tipo levantó la mano. —Va por la casa. —Le dio un guiño a Blair.

Blair guardó la cartera en el bolsillo y él y Kyoshi tomaron los vasos. Él sabía que el tipo había coqueteado, pero Blair no engañaría a Dakota ni en un millón de años. Agradeció al hombre y se retiró con las bebidas en las manos.

Louis y Johnny bebieron sus bebidas hasta que necesitaron aire. —Gracias. —Johnny le dio el vaso a Blair como lo hizo Louis y entonces ellos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de nuevo. Blair arqueó una ceja. Esos dos necesitaban algo de ritmo en sus vidas.

—Puedo ayudar con eso.

Blair se giró y vio a un delgado hombre detrás de él. Su cabello era negro y llegaba a los hombros. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos... tenían un brillo rojo. ¿Qué jodidos? Blair dio un paso atrás, sus instintos le gritaba que tomara a las parejas y saliera como un infierno de ahí.

—Yo–Yo lo tengo. —Él y Kyoshi tomaron los vasos vacíos y los regresaron al bar y luego se reunieron con las parejas de nuevo. El tipo se había ido, pero Blair aun sentía la urgencia de salir de ahí.

Ellos bailaron unas cuantas canciones más, cambiando de parejas y disfrutando la noche. Louis lanzaba sus manos al aire y movía sus caderas sin seguir el ritmo mientras Johnny danzaba en círculo como si fuera Robot. Blair se reía cuando ellos chocaban el uno con el otro. Oliver estaba tratando de bailar sucio con Kyoshi, pero el pequeño chico golpeaba a Oliver en el estómago cuando se acercaba demasiado. Oliver se reía y entonces lo hacía con Blair.

Blair podía jurar que Drew estaba haciendo algún tipo de olas con su cuerpo o estaba teniendo una convulsión, mientras Cecil bailaba. La pareja del Alfa tenía algo de ritmo y se movía bien.

Blair movía sus caderas cuando Oliver lo circuló y entonces los hermanos bailaron juntos.

El hombre con los brillantes ojos llegó detrás de Blair y trató de tomar sus caderas y bailar desde detrás de él.

—Él está conmigo —dijo Oliver y jaló a Blair fuera de las garras del extraño.

El extraño vio a Oliver amenazadoramente pero se apartó.

—Creo que necesitamos irnos —Blair le murmuró al oído a Oliver. Oliver asintió. Ellos tomaron al resto de las parejas, se dirigían a la puerta cuando el extraño tomó a Blair de la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

—Déjalo ir —Johnny gritó y golpeó el brazo del tipo.

El extraño siseó, sus colmillos brillaron con la luz del club.

—Oh mierda —Blair gritó tratando de liberar su brazo. ¿Qué jodidos era ese tipo?

El extraño jaló a Blair a sus brazos mientras que Blair luchaba por liberarse.

—Déjalo ir.

Blair repentinamente cayó sobre su trasero cuando levantó la vista y vio la mano de Dakota envolver el cuello del extraño. Tres hombres con colmillos se unieron al extraño. Maverick, Hawk, y Harry estaban de pie frente a ellos, desafiándolos a entrometerse.

Murdock, Tank, Gunnar, y Ludo jalaron a las parejas afuera, pero cinco hombres más con colmillos cruzaron sus brazos sobre sus pechos y bloquearon la puerta.

Los guerreros jalaron a las parejas dentro de una cerrada formación, bloqueándolos de los hombres con colmillos.

—¡Suficiente!

Blair levantó la vista para ver a un suave hombre dirigirse hacia ellos. Él tenía pantalones de vestir y una camisa de seda negra, su negro cabello caía un poco más abajo de los hombros y sus ojos brillaban como el resto de los hombres alrededor.

—¿Qué significa esto?— el suave extraño preguntó.

Blair señaló hacia el hombre que lo había acosado. —Él no me dejaba en paz.

El suave extraño vio hacia el hombre en cuestión.

—Yo lo quiero. —El extraño siseó.

—Él es mi pareja. —Dakota apretó su mano más fuerte alrededor de su garganta.

—Ah, no sabía que hubiera una manada de lobos en el área. ―El suave extraño se acercó.

—¿Quién eres?— Maverick se acercó con sus dos metros con diez de altura.

—Soy el príncipe Christian, y este es mi aquelarre. ¿Asumo que eres su Alfa?— Christian señaló con la cabeza hacia los guerreros.

—Lo soy —Maverick asintió.

—Christo, les debes una disculpa. —Christian vio al vampiro que trató de reclamar a Blair.

—No lo sabía, Christian. —El hombre inclinó la cabeza o trató con la mano de Dakota aun rodeando su cuello.

—¿Tú eres?— Christian se giró hacia Maverick.

—Soy Maverick Brac, Alfa de la manada Brac. —Extendió la mano y Christian la estrechó.

—¿Hay más manadas que deba tener en cuenta?— Christian liberó la mano de Maverick.

—Si, la manada del Este manejada por Zeus.

—Mis disculpas. Mis hombres no estaban conscientes de ustedes. Ellos lo están ahora, tienen mi palabra de honor de que ninguna pareja será tocada. Por favor, quédense y disfruten. —Christian separó a Christo de Dakota y lo empujó hacia atrás de la barra—. Se extralimitó al tratar a tu pareja. —Christian inclinó la cabeza hacia Dakota.

—Gracias. —Maverick inclinó la cabeza—. Nuestros antiguos escritos decían que ustedes vivían en Sudamérica.

—Tuvimos que expandirnos. —Christian extendió sus brazos—. Pero no teman, sus parejas están a salvo.

Harry jaló a Louis a su lado, su mente giraba con la idea de que los vampiros existían.

—Ella también está a salvo, lobo. —Christian miró a Louis.

—Él— Harry lo corrigió.

—¿En serio? Él es muy hermoso. —Christian miró a Louis un poco más de cerca, haciendo que el vello de Harry se erizara.

—Él es mi pareja —Harry aclaró con un gruñido.

—Y él también está a salvo, palabra de honor. —Christian caminó hacia Maverick, entrando en una profunda conversación. Los otros vampiros se movieron lentamente, permitiendo a los guerreros alejar a las parejas del club.

🥀

Louis temblaba en los brazos de Harry. —¿Él no tomarme?— su pareja preguntó mientras se aferraba a Harry.

—Nadie te apartará de mí, Louis. —Harry no confiaba en la mirada que Christian le dio a Louis. Él se iba a asegurar de que Louis se mantuviera a su lado.

—Tienes que ser cuidadoso, Louis. No puedes salir sin decirme. Yo debo saber dónde estás todo el tiempo. No vayas a ningún lado con las parejas sin decirme. No vayas a ningún lado con los guerreros sin decirme. Tampoco quiero que vagabundees afuera. ―Harry divagaba. Louis solo parpadeaba, tratando de entender lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

—Ugh. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló fuera del cuarto, recorrió el pasillo y llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Storm.

Storm arqueó una ceja cuando vio la agobiada expresión en la cara de Harry. —Necesito hablar con tu pareja.

El gran guerrero se hizo a un lado y les señaló que entraran. Kyoshi estaba cerca de la cómoda acomodando la ropa limpia.

Corrió hacia Louis y lo abrazó, hablando en su lengua nativa. ―Vi la manera en que ese sucio vampiro te miró. No debes ir a ningún lado sin tu pareja. ¿Me entiendes, Louis? No quiero que huyas con Cecil ni con nadie más, ni siquiera con Tank o Loco. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. ¿Realmente son vampiros?— Louis veía a Kyoshi con los ojos más abiertos.

—Eso parece. Prométemelo, Louis. A ningún lado, sin Harry. ―Apretaba los antebrazos de Louis.

—Lo prometo. Ellos me asustan. —Louis tragó saliva.

—¿Puedes decirle a Louis que no vaya a ningún lado sin que yo lo sepa, ni siquiera con otras parejas o guerreros?— Harry pasó su mano a través de su cabello.

—Ya lo hice. Él prometió no hacerlo. Realmente lo amas, ¿no es así? —Kyoshi veía a Harry.

—Con cada respiración, Kyoshi. Nunca dejaré que nada le suceda. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos.

Kyoshi asintió. —Muy justo. Yo me haré a un lado. Solo es que lo amo mucho.

—Lo sé. Él está en buenas manos. —Harry agradeció a Kyoshi y a Storm entonces tomó a Louis y salió del cuarto.

🥀

—Llamé a todos los Centinelas y parejas a una reunión para hacerles conscientes, como estoy seguro de que ya lo están, de que los vampiros se mudaron al área. Sabía que ellos existían, pero estuvieron muy lejos al sur durante siglos como para pensar que fueran un problema. —Maverick se apoyó en la mesa de billar. Las parejas estaban en los regazos de sus guerreros mientras que los guerreros sin parejas estaban detrás de los sofás en el estudio.

—¿Confías en Christian?— Tank preguntó.

—Aún no lo conozco, parece sincero, pero eso no significa que no tenga vampiros rudos como nosotros tenemos lobos rudos. Nunca pensé que vinieran tan al norte, pero dado que están aquí, tenemos que estar alertas. Ya llamé a Zeus para advertirle. ―Maverick se giró hacia su pareja y entrecerró los ojos—. No más huidas solo ni con otras parejas, ¿está claro?

—Sí. —Cecil solo había querido celebrar que Louis se emparejara. No tenía idea de que ellos estarían en tal peligro. Maverick lo había castigado anoche, haciendo que Cecil se sintiera de treinta centímetros de alto. Maverick había sido amable acerca de eso pero Cecil lo tomó seriamente. Él lo único que quería era que las parejas se divirtieran, no ponerlas en peligro.

—¿Ellos realmente chupan sangre y hacen toda esa mierda que se ve en las películas?— Oliver se movía en el regazo de Micah mientras veía a Maverick.

—Realmente no sé, y para ser honesto, Oliver, no quisiera descubrirlo nunca. Tampoco quiero que ninguno de ustedes lo descubra. —Maverick miró fijamente a cada una de las parejas por turnos.

🥀

—¿Ellos son reales?— Jason le preguntó a Gunnar detrás de la barra. Él le había hablado a su Alfa Zeus para decirle lo que había sucedido. Mientras Zeus se lo agradecía, también le recordó a Jason que él ahora era de la manada Brac y que necesitaba darle su lealtad a Maverick.

Jason se preguntaba por qué su ex-Alfa lo había negociado como la ropa interior de ayer. Zeus le dijo que fue Maverick quien lo solicito a él. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera conocía al Alfa. ¿Por qué lo quería a él?

—Si, los vi yo mismo.

Jason salió de sus reflexiones con la respuesta de Gunnar. Él incluso había olvidado que había hecho la pregunta.

—¿Crees que ellos vendrán? La ciudad está a buena distancia de nosotros. —No solo tendrían que pelear contra rudos lobos ¿ahora con vampiros?

—Espero que no, las cosas podrían ponerse feas por aquí. El príncipe Christian juró que las parejas estarían a salvo, pero él no dijo nada acerca de los guerreros o nuestro Alfa. —Gunnar pasó su mano por su cabello.

¿Si ellos venían, cómo se defenderían de quien ya está muerto? Ellos necesitaban descubrir más acerca de esas criaturas.  _El conocimiento es poder_. Jason sinceramente creía en eso.

🥀

Harry veía a Louis, quien bailaba alrededor del estudio jugando video juegos. Se colocó en cuclillas y se deslizó hacia el sofá tomándolo de los tobillos.

 _—¡Ahh!—_  Louis gritó y saltó en el aire, perdiendo el equilibrio. Harry lo atrapó antes de que cayera sobre su trasero. —¡No lindo, Harry!— Louis le gritó sujetándose a su pecho.

Harry se rió cayendo al sofá con Louis, besándolo hasta que se calmó.

—No lindo, pero si divertido. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y apoyó su frente en el pequeño hombre—. Te amo. —Harry le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Louis.

—¿En serio? ¿Harry me ama?

—En serio. —¿Por qué Louis se veía tan sorprendido?

—Louis también ama a Harry. —Harry se rió cuando Louis gritó de forma no muy varonil cuando Harry lo lanzó a su hombro y corrió escaleras arriba tomando dos escalones a la vez.

Depositó a su pareja en la cama, y subió sobre él como un depredador. Louis se reía graciosamente y se deslizaba apartándose de Harry.

—Si tú huyes, te cazo —Harry le advirtió.

—No atrapas —Louis lo provocó corriendo hacia la puerta de la recámara, una carcajada hizo explosión detrás de él mientras Harry le daba tiempo antes de empezar. Él podría atraparlo fácilmente pero quería que Louis se divirtiera con eso.

Harry salió de la cama y comenzó la cacería. Él sabía que Louis estaba cerca porque podía sentir la emoción de su pareja saliendo de él. Llegó a una puerta y oyó la graciosa risa tratando de ser suprimida. Sonrió y siguió adelante, permitiendo que su pareja continuara con el juego un poco más. Louis salió del cuarto tan pronto como Harry había pasado y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Harry presionó su palma en su erección. La emoción de la cacería era jodidamente excitante. —Voy a encontrarte pareja ―Harry advirtió mientras recorría otro pasillo y vio las pequeñas puntas de los pies de Louis asomándose tras unas pesadas cortinas que cubrían una ventana. Harry mordió el interior de su boca para evitar carcajearse mientras se ponía sobre sus manos y rodillas y se dirigía hacia las inquietas puntas. Louis estaba tratando de mantener quietas sus inquietas puntas.

—Atrapado. —Atrapó las piernas de su pareja y lo jaló. Louis soltó bufidos y graciosas risas mientras Harry lo jalaba a sus brazos.

—Harry no justo. Lobo ayudó —Louis hacía pucheros mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.

—Mi lobo no ayudó. Tú ruidoso. —Llevó su preciosa carga de regreso a la recámara, esta vez cerró con llave la puerta. Su pareja no escaparía de nuevo. Harry le quitó la ropa a Louis y lo lanzó suavemente a la cama mientras él se quitaba su ropa.

—Guau. —Louis veía entre los muslos de Harry con los ojos más abiertos.

—¿Te gusta?— Harry se flexionaba y posaba para su pareja, orgulloso de que Louis lo aprobara.

—Realmente gusta. —Louis lamió sus labios y el pene de Harry saltó ante la oportunidad de ser lamido como un pirulín*. Sabía que Louis nunca lo había hecho antes, pero él estaría feliz con lo que Louis pudiera hacer.

_(*._ _Lollipop_ _, en cada región un nombre diferentes en los que están_ _pirulín_ _, piruleta, paleta.)_

—¿Quieres saborearlo?— Tomó el pene en su mano y le indicó a Louis que se acercara al borde de la cama.

—Yo–yo... —Louis parecía intimidado con la pregunta, sus ojos veían del pene de Harry a sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Te enseño. —Joder si eso no era enormemente excitante. Él iba a ser la primera vez de Louis en todo y Harry no podía estar más complacido con eso.

—Está bien. —Louis se arrastró al borde y se sentó en sus talones—. ¿Cómo?

—Saca tu lengua. —Pre-semen goteaba de Harry con la anticipación mientras ondas eléctricas se formaban. Rezaba por atravesar la enseñanza sin una prematura erupción. Louis era todo lo que siempre quiso y más.

Louis sacó la lengua y apoyó sus manos en los musculosos muslos de Harry. Harry frotó la cabeza de su pene en la lengua de Louis y un gemido salió de su pecho.

—Sí —Harry siseó—, chúpalo, Louis.

Louis cerró los labios alrededor de la bulbosa cabeza y Harry luchó por evitar el inminente orgasmo. Eso era demasiado.

Su pareja chupó y lamió, gotas del líquido transparente que drenaba del pene de Harry bajaron por su mentón. Maldición su pareja aprendía rápido. Harry tomó una de las manos de Louis y la llevo a sus bolas, enrollando la mano de Louis alrededor de ellas para luego apretarlas suavemente sin dejar ir la mano de su pareja.

—Tan bueno, Louis. —La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás. Comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente, no era capaz de detenerse.

Gimió cuando Louis lo tomó más profundo en su garganta, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Harry cobraron vida y chocaron una contra la otra. Si no detenía a Louis, dispararía en su boca y sabía que su pareja aún no estaba lista para tomar su carga.

—Acuéstate sobre tu espalda.

Louis levantó la vista y lo miró entre sus largas pestañas mientras sus labios envolvían el pene de Harry.

Harry se perdió ante la erótica vista y su semen salió de su pene antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Gritó el nombre de Louis mientras olas y olas de su semen eran expulsadas de sus bolas.

Jaló sus caderas hacia atrás, cayó de rodillas y besó a Louis como si su pareja tuviera el aliento de vida para él.

—¿Te gusta?— Louis preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara mientras se limpiaba el semen de Harry que bajaba por su mentón. Harry tomó su mano y lamió el esperma de sus dedos.

—Lo amo —dijo mientras acomodaba a Louis sobre su espalda, tomó la botella de lubricante del cajón—. Te haré el amor. Louis.

—Si, por favor. —Louis jaló sus rodillas hacia su pecho, viendo a Harry con tal admiración que Harry tuvo que alejar la mirada. No había nada en el mundo que no hiciera por Louis. No había batallas que no pudiera luchar por él. Ni peticiones que no pudiera cumplir. Su alma le pertenecía a su pareja de un metro y sesenta y siete por siempre.

Harry deslizó un húmedo dedo dentro de Louis. Acariciando suavemente la piel con la otra mano. Su pene cobró vida de nuevo ante el prospecto de estar dentro de él.

_—Más._

—Dios, amo esa palabra. —Harry deslizó otro dedo dentro de su pareja, abriéndolos en tijera. Él podía sentir el amor irradiar de Louis. Deslizó un tercer dedo, empujándolos hacia atrás y hacia adelante, viendo la dicha cruzar la cara de Louis.

—Más —Louis jadeó, las manos en un puño aferrándose a las sábanas. Inclinó la cabeza y un gruñido salió de sus labios.

Harry se salió y lubricó su pene para su viaje a casa. Levantó el formado y redondo trasero de Louis y se empujó al interior, su respiración quedó atrapada mientras deslizaba su pene hasta estar totalmente dentro.

—Oh Dios, Louis. Se siente tan malditamente bien. —Harry se apoyó en sus brazos, manteniendo el peso en ellos y lejos de su pequeña pareja.

—Tan bueno —Louis gimió y empezó a moverse. Acunó la cara de Harry y la jaló para un beso, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry—. Te amo, Harry —murmuró en los labios de Harry.

—Siempre. —Harry comenzó a empujarse en el apretado interior del arrugado agujero de su pareja. Su amor por Louis se profundizaba. Sus caninos bajaron, y sus ojos brillaron mientras se empujaba más profundamente.

—Mi lobo. Muérdeme. —Louis inclinó la cabeza a un lado, arqueando la espalda y dándole a Harry más espacio para una profunda penetración.

Harry hundió sus dientes mientras entraba en Louis, gritos y gemidos llegaron a sus oídos de los labios de Louis.

Caliente humedad se esparció por el abdomen de Harry, y él supo que su pareja se había corrido. Se hundió más profundamente mientras el anillo de músculos aferraba su pene, haciendo casi imposible que Harry se moviera cuando el culo de Louis mantenía a su pene en su lugar. Esperó a que se relajara antes de empujarse más duro y más profundo, Harry lamió su cuello y gritó en el cuello de Louis mientras bañaba el canal de Louis con su semen.

 _—Louis,_ _Louis_ _,_ _Louis_ _—_ Harry gritaba repetidamente en el cuello de su pareja, nunca se cansaría de ese hermoso hombre.

—Mi Harry. —Louis acarició su cabello.

Harry se deshizo en sus brazos, sus lágrimas bajaban por el cuello de su pareja mientras sollozaba. Louis se envolvió alrededor de Harry, y él estaba agradecido por su precioso pequeño hombre.

—Te amo, Louis. —Harry se giró de lado. Louis subió en él. No podía creer las emociones que lo desgarraban mientras tenía a su pareja entre sus brazos. Podría matar a quien intentara apartarlo de su amor.

—Duerme, pareja —Louis murmuró al oído a Harry.

—Duerme —Harry repitió y jaló los cobertores sobre ellos.

🥀

Louis obedientemente se sentó en la cama mientras Harry cepillaba su suave y castaño cabello. Ellos acababan de bañarse después de hacer el amor dos veces más esa mañana.

—¿Qué significa Louis?— Harry preguntó mientras pasaba el suave cabello entre sus dedos.

—Significa bendecido.

—Eso ajusta. Eres mi bendición. —Harry besó el cuello de Louis entonces lo jaló a sus brazos—. ¿Hambriento?— Harry mordió el cuello de su pareja. No parecía tener suficiente de él. Tres rounds desde anoche, y estaba listo para un cuarto. Su pareja tenía la piel más suave imaginable. Sus gemidos y ruegos volvían salvaje a Harry. Él agradecía al destino no haber arruinado su oportunidad con esta belleza.

Aunque él no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo, Louis estaba en su corazón y su alma. Él no hubiera podido esperar más.

Harry vio la cicatriz en el muslo de su pareja. Recordó esa noche. Él había perdido la cabeza cuando Maverick dijo que Louis y Oliver estaban siendo atacados. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, cambió y corrió hacia su pareja para encontrar a esos malditos rudos lobos que trataban de arrancarle la pierna a su pareja. Se estremeció con el pensamiento.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres desayunar?— Quería mostrarle el mundo a su pareja. Mimarlo y consentirlo.

—Bien. Quiero malteada y tiras de pollo. —Louis salió de los brazos de Harry y fue a vestirse mientras Harry hacía lo mismo. Odiaba ver cubierta le hermosa piel de su pareja.

—Deberías tomar un desayuno más balanceado, Louis.

Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry. —Porque consigues esto ―Señaló hacia su trasero—, no significa que me digas qué comer.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó hasta su pecho. —¿Qué sucede, Louis?

—Quiero malteada y tiras de pollo —Louis repitió.

—Tocino y huevos.

—Consigue lo que quiero o tú no consigues esto más. —Louis se giró y movió su trasero, carcajeándose salió corriendo de la recámara.

—Malcriado.

Ellos bajaban las escaleras sosteniéndose de la mano cuando Kyoshi y Storm atravesaban la puerta del frente.

—¿Cómo está mi primo favorito?— Kyoshi le sonrió a Louis.

—Único primo, tonto. —Louis palmeó juguetonamente el pecho de Kyoshi.

—Aun así favorito. —Kyoshi se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Van a salir? Está un poquito frío el día de hoy.

—Llevaré a mi bebé a desayunar. —Harry ayudó a Louis con su chaqueta y lo guió a la puerta. Se preguntaba cuántos restaurantes con tiritas de pollo había.

—Que se diviertan. —Kyoshi les dijo adiós mientras Harry guiaba a su pareja a la camioneta, levantó a Louis y lo acomodó en el asiento. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y besó la punta de su nariz antes de cerrar la puerta. Harry caminó alrededor de la camioneta riéndose. Él estaba perdido. Louis lo tenía girando alrededor de su dedo, el pequeño chico ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿O lo sabría?

Harry llegó al frente del restaurante y ayudó a Louis a bajar de la camioneta. Se detuvo cuando vio el letrero de  _'cerrado'_  en la ventana. Aún era temprano, pero el restaurante debería de estar abierto para esta hora. Otra gente vio el letrero y sacudió la cabeza y se alejaron.

A él no le gustó eso. Algo estaba mal. —Regresa a la camioneta, Louis. Ahora —Harry le ordenó a su pareja.

Louis corrió y abrió la puerta, entró y le puso llave, con una expresión de terror en su cara.

Harry olió a humo mientras miraba por un lado del edificio. Oyó un gemido y luego gruñidos. Mierda, él necesitaba ir atrás pero temía dejar a Louis solo, dado que los vampiros recién descubiertos estaban cerca, especialmente después de la manera en que Christian pasó sus ojos sobre su pareja.

Sacó su celular de su chaqueta de cuero y llamó a Maverick, diciéndole sobre la situación.

—Enviaré ayuda ahora.

—Tengo a Louis conmigo. No puedo dejarlo.

—Entiendo. Solo espera. Alguien llegará pronto.

Harry deslizaba su teléfono en su bolsillo cuando un humano salió de detrás del edificio, sangrando y pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Harry miró hacia la camioneta para ver a Louis cubriéndose la boca y señalando al ensangrentado hombre.

—Quédate —Harry le gritó a Louis mientras corría hacia el hombre.

—Ayuda, por favor. —Sostenía su brazo junto a su cintura y Harry vio sangre saliendo bajo su brazo.

Dos lobos giraban por la esquina deteniéndose cuando vieron a Harry. Ellos comenzaron a gruñir y a chasquear sus mandíbulas.

—No, están desafiándome jodidos. —Harry cambió y atacó, matándolos a ambos.

Cambió de nuevo y tomó los restos de su chaqueta favorita de cuero. Maldición, ¿por qué los lobos no podían cambiar y regresar con su ropa? Él había tenido más chaquetas que una tienda departamental. Sacó su teléfono de nuevo, llamando al departamento de bomberos y a una ambulancia. Rápidamente corrió a la camioneta, abrió la caja plateada que estaba en la caja de la camioneta. Siendo un shifter había aprendido al igual que los otros lobos a llevar ropa extra. Se puso los jeans, botas y una camiseta y revisó el interior de la camioneta para asegurarse de que su pareja estaba a salvo. Harry corrió hacia el humano.

Murdock y Gunnar llegaron en su camioneta. Ellos tomaron a los lobos, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera humanos viéndolos, y entonces lanzaron los cadáveres a la camioneta.

Harry asintió mientras los Centinelas se iban, retirando la evidencia que existía.

—¿Qué eres?— El hombre veía a Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—El hombre que decide si vas a vivir o a morir por ser testigo de un muy bien guardado secreto. —Harry miró hacia el hombre.

—No lo diré. Lo juro. Los he visto venir a comer a mi restaurante muchas veces. Me agradan todos. Nunca he tenido ningún problema. Buenos negocios. —El hombre gimió ante el dolor que estaba experimentando.

—¿Eres el propietario del restaurante?— Harry pensó que su aspecto le era familiar.

—Si, prometo que no lo diré. Me llamo Frank Thomas —extendió su ensangrentada mano hacia Harry.

Harry lo miraba con cautela, entonces estrechó la mano ofrecida. —Harry Styles. Te vigilaré, Frank Thomas.

—No hay problema. Sabes dónde trabajo. —Trató de reírse pero solo salió un gruñido.

El camión de bomberos y la ambulancia llegaron. Harry se apartó permitiendo que los paramédicos atendieran a Frank.

—¿Pueden decirnos qué sucedió?— uno de los médicos le preguntó a Frank.

Frank miró a Harry por un momento entonces regresó la mirada hacia el hombre que preguntaba. —Estaba tratando de entrar por la puerta de atrás cuando fui atacado por un perro, podría estar rabioso. El fuego se inició porque estaba fumando cuando eso sucedió.

Harry asintió. —Soy su amigo, Harry. Él es Frank Thomas, propietario del restaurante. ¿A dónde lo llevarán?

—Al Centro médico. —El paramédico estiró la camilla y lo llevó a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

—Te veré en el centro médico, Frank Thomas. —Harry se giró y regresó a la camioneta. Louis veía el caos frente a él con los ojos bien abiertos.

🥀

Louis regresó la botella abajo del bar y corrió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Johnny. Ambos se reían graciosamente sentados ahí, viendo a Storm entrar al estudio.

Louis se mordió los nudillos para evitar carcajearse cuando Storm fue detrás de la barra y tomó la botella de cerveza, la destapó y le dio un gran trago.

Storm escupió la bebida, que se extendió por la barra mientras se limpiaba la lengua con su camisa. —¿Qué jodidos es esto?

Johnny se reía graciosamente. Louis le dio un codazo para que se callara. Storm los miró a ambos con ira pero Louis giró sus labios hacia adentro y sostuvo su mirada.

Storm olió la botella y los miró fijamente. —¿Quién puso salsa  _Worcestershire_ _*_  y vinagre en esta botella?

 _(*. Salsa_ _worcestershire_ _conocida también como salsa_ _worcester_ _o salsa inglesa condimento elaborado con vinagre, melaza, jarabe de maíz, agua, chile, soja pimiento, tamarindo, anchoas, cebolla, clavo de olor y ajo_ )

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Bandidos de cerveza.

Johnny se rió graciosamente de nuevo y Louis casi suelta una carcajada.

—Iré a hablar con Hawk y Harry —le señaló al par—. Quédense lejos de la cerveza.

Louis vio a Storm alejarse, entonces él y Johnny soltaron una carcajada.

—Esa fue buena idea —dijo Johnny.

—Si, buena. —Louis sostuvo su costado mientras se reía.

Storm regresó viéndolos fijamente. Louis se rodó riéndose más fuerte. Johnny se reía tan fuerte que estaba llorando.

Necesitaba una buena risa después de lo que había sido testigo en la mañana. Eso fue suficiente para él, eso hacía que nunca quisiera volver salir de la casa. Pero dado que Louis sabía que no podía vivir como un ermitaño, él tenía que tratar con eso a su propia manera.

🥀

Harry guió a Louis a través del cuarto de emergencias preguntando por Frank. La enfermera los guió a uno de los cuartos del fondo.

Él empujó la puerta abriéndola. Frank estaba acostado en la cama, con vendas cubriéndolo. —¿Cómo te sientes, Frank?

—Como un animal atropellado —se rió.

Louis se iba a acercar a la cama, pero Harry lo apartó. —No, Louis. Hombre herido.

Frank miró hacia Louis. —Él es hermoso.

—Él es mío. —Harry jaló a Louis hacia su pecho, un bajo gruñido vibró de él.

Frank levantó las manos. —No quiero dañarlo, solo le hago un cumplido a tu hombre.

—¿Eres gay?— Harry le preguntó.

—No, pero mi hermano lo es. No tengo problema con la gente gay. —Frank le sonrió cautelosamente a Louis.

—No problema —Louis le sonrió.

Frank comenzó a hablarle a Louis en Japonés. Louis y Harry abrieron más los ojos.

—Mi abuela era de Japón e insistió que aprendiera el lenguaje y mis ancestros. —Frank palmeó el dorso de la mano de Louis.

Harry gruñó de nuevo y Louis palmeó su pecho. —Compórtate, pareja.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó en Louis.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?— Frank preguntó.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Si, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué es esa cosa de pareja de la que habló tu novio?— Frank preguntó.

—Sabes que si lo dices y nos traicionas...

Frank levantó la mano. —Sé que no me conoces, pero me gusta mi pequeña ciudad. Si el mundo averigua sobre ustedes... bueno, militares y reporteros estarían por todos lados. —Frank se encogió de hombros—. No gracias.

—Bueno, esto es casi lo mismo que las parejas del mundo animal. Una pareja es de por vida, y dado que tengo doscientos setenta y dos años y viviré hasta los mil, eso es mucho tiempo para estar solo.

—¡Santa mierda!— Frank se cubrió la boca con la mano y vio hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie lo oyera—. Eres más viejo que yo —Frank se carcajeó.

Louis también empezó a reírse. —Viejo —se burló.

—Te daré tú viejo. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos y lo besó. Se giró de nuevo hacia Frank—. Entonces por qué fue eso —Harry se giró a ver la puerta—, ¿hombres atacándote?

—No sé. Fui honesto cuando dije que estaba tratando de entrar por la puerta de atrás cuando fui atacado, nunca los había visto antes.

—Le informaré a mi Alfa que ellos ahora están atacando a los humanos. —Harry no podía imaginar por qué los rudos estuvieran atacando humanos. ¿Qué ganarían con eso? Él sabía que a los rudos no les interesaban las manadas, no les interesaba mantener su secreto. Eso los hacía más peligrosos, aparte del hecho de que ellos eran capaces de matar, pero usualmente se mantenían entre otros shifter.

Maverick iba a ponerse furioso con esto.

—¿Hay más de ustedes?— El humano abrió más los ojos.

—Una manada entera. Dos realmente.

—Huh. —Frank se veía pensativo.

—Escucha, acerca del restaurante. Quiero cubrir los daños que esos hombres hicieron.

Frank levantó la mano. —No, para eso tengo seguro.

—El seguro no va a cubrir una cocina completamente nueva. ―Harry agitaba una zanahoria frente a él.

Frank negó con la cabeza. —No puedo permitir que lo pagues de tu bolsillo.

—Antes de que digas no de nuevo, te diré que tenemos más dinero de lo que podemos necesitar. Mientras tengamos de qué vivir no hace daño ayudar. Darle algo a la comunidad. —Este tipo Frank tenía una dura concha. Cualquier otro humano le hubiera saltado encima ante la posibilidad de dinero gratis. Le gustaba la ética de Frank.

—No me preocupa el dinero. Te diré qué. Si puedes modernizar mi cocina estaré de acuerdo en convertirte en mi socio de negocios.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más. —¿En serio? Nunca he sido propietario de un negocio antes. —La idea tenía su mérito. Eso lo hacía sentirse competente. Harry comenzó a imaginar cómo quería que se viera el lugar. La emoción empezó a construirse en él, pero mantuvo una postura fría. Solo había una persona o debería de decir lobo que tenía que aprobar esto. Informarle que había un humano que sabía que ellos existían sería más difícil que convencer al humano de tomar el dinero.

Maverick tendría que aceptarlo.

Eso podría ser más complicado de lo que Harry se había imaginado.

—Solo te dejaré pagar las renovaciones.

—Trato. —Harry estrechó la mano de Frank—. Pero esos malditos lobos de mi manada no van a comer gratis. Las ganancias y la despensa se secaría antes que la tinta de nuestro acuerdo —Harry se carcajeó.

—Trato, pero puedes dejarme que les dé postres gratis. —Frank le dio un guiño a Louis.

Harry gruñó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no dejas esa cosa de los gruñidos? No quiero a tu pareja. Es solo que es tan adorable. —Frank movió su mano hacia Harry.

Harry estaba asombrado de lo bien que Frank había tomado las cosas. —Yo te dije, una pareja es para el resto de tu vida.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes quién es tu pareja?— Frank de nuevo estaba intrigado.

—No lo sabes. Tienes que encontrarlo. Una vez que lo haces, ni el cielo ni el infierno podrían evitar que un lobo reclame lo que es suyo. Tú solo lo sabes, ¿sabes?— Y gracias a Dios él no arruinó su oportunidad con Louis.

—Si, lo sé. Emma era mía desde la primera vez que puse los ojos en ella. Sé lo que quieres decir, Harry. —La mirada de Frank se nubló.

—¿Estás casado?

—Viudo. Mi Emma fue apartada de mí hace años. Cáncer. ―Frank se limpió las lágrimas ante el obviamente doloroso recuerdo.

—Lo siento, hombre. —Harry no podía imaginar que Louis fuera separado de él. Solo el pensarlo hacía que su pecho le doliera.

Había sido un tonto por esperar esos meses. Pero ahora que su pareja estaba a su lado, solamente un acto de Dios podría separarlos.

—Dejemos las cosas emocionales para las mujeres y hablemos francamente. Puedes verme cuando salga de aquí y afinaremos los detalles. —Frank extendió su mano hacia Harry.

—Me suena bien, Frank Thomas. —Harry le estrechó la mano.

Frank le habló a Louis de nuevo en su lengua de origen, ganándose una risa de su amistosa— _demasiado_ _amistosa—_ pareja.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi pareja?— Harry miró a Frank primero y luego a Louis.

—Que él tiene un lobo inteligente por pareja. —Frank de nuevo le dio un guiño a Louis.

Harry le gruñó de nuevo.

Frank movió la mano alejando la amenaza de Harry. —No te preocupes, viejo —Frank se rió.

Harry rodó los ojos, se despidió y guió a Louis fuera del Centro Medico y hacia su casa.

🥀

—¿Confías en ese Frank Thomas?— Maverick se recargó en su silla, jalando el vello por debajo de su labio inferior. Interesante. Él no lo había visto venir.  _Así que el humano ahora sabía de nuestra existencia._

—Lo hago. Él parece estar bien con eso, incluso me ofreció ser socio de su restaurante cuando le ofrecí ayudarle con la reconstrucción de la cocina. El fuego destruyó la anterior. —Harry se recargó en su silla de cuero.

—Confío en tus instintos sobre esto, pero sé consciente, Centinela, que si él nos traiciona la vida como la conocemos ya no existirá más, seremos cazados. —Maverick sabía que era un gran riesgo dejar al humano con vida, pero realmente sentía que era agradable que alguien más lo supiera y los aceptara. Si Frank los traicionaba, él lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. La felicidad de Cecil y su bienestar estaba antes incluso que su propia manada. Él no iba a estar huyendo con su pareja. Nunca.

—Yo me hago totalmente responsable por él.

Maverick se inclinó hacia adelante y miró al guerrero directamente a los ojos. —¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, verdad? Si ese Frank revela nuestro secreto, tú morirás junto con él. —Maverick no se iba a andar por las ramas. Harry tenía que saber lo que estaba aceptando.

—Lo sé, y no lo tomo a la ligera, Alfa.

—Muy bien, me gustaría conocer a ese Frank Thomas y tener mi propio juicio. Si siento que no es una amenaza él vivirá como lo harás tú. —Maverick despidió a Harry.

Harry no esperaba eso. Ni siquiera se lo había advertido a su nuevo socio. Si él lo hacía, Maverick podría despellejar vivo a Harry. Sus lealtades estaban con su manada pero él tenía la urgencia de proteger a Frank. Quizás era porque el tipo se había mantenido fiel a su palabra de no decirle nada a nadie, quizás porque lamentaba que fuera viudo. Quizás la ingenuidad y confianza de Louis se estaban carcomiendo el maldito cerebro de Harry.

Encontró a su pareja lamiendo la cuchara que él había enterrado en el contenedor del helado. Harry negó con la cabeza. Todas las parejas deberían de pesar doscientos kilos para este momento, pero afortunadamente tenían un metabolismo alto. Eso y el hecho de que estar enlazado con un lobo quemaba el exceso de grasa. Algo en su saliva era trasmitido a sus parejas.

Harry se rió al pensar en cuánta gente en todo el globo amaría tener en sus manos la saliva de lobo como una nueva y mejorada dieta.

—¿Hambriento, bebé?— Había olvidado que Louis no tuvo oportunidad de comer con toda la conmoción que había sucedido.

—Si, Harry. —Louis lo miró, con nieve escurriendo por el mentón. Harry la lamió, gruñendo ante el íntimo acto.

—No sexo. Comida. —Louis palmeó el pecho de Harry.

—Comida, entonces sexo —Harry corrigió. Pasó sus brazos bajo los brazos de su pareja y lo levantó en el aire, besándolo antes de sentarlo de nuevo.

—Roger that*. —Louis fue al congelador y le dio a Harry una bolsa de tiritas de pollo—. Por favor.

 _(*._ _Roger_ _that_ _, aunque literalmente es_ _Roger_ _eso. Coloquialmente, en radiocomunicaciones se usa para decir, está bien, el mensaje fue recibido, como no hay nada parecido en español y es algo que lo identifica, se dejará como en el original_ )

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Louis. —Harry tomó la bolsa y encendió la estufa y comenzó a freírlas. Las tiras de pollo no eran el más saludable desayuno-comida, ahora, dado que la mañana se había ido, pero él le daría a Louis lo que pidiera. Además, él quería más de ese culo. Harry se rió consigo mismo.

Demasiado malo, que nadie en la casa supiera cocinar. Lonny había sido el chef, pero desde que Maverick había matado a su asistente por tratar de matar a Cecil, cada hombre se preparaba su propia comida. Extrañaba sentarse con todos a comer como solían hacer. Quizás podrían encontrar a un humano confiable que les cocinara. Harry descartó la idea de un humano no pareja en el estudio. El que Frank supiera ya era suficiente riesgo.

Sacó las tiritas del aceite y las dejó sobre una servilleta. Su estómago gruñó, así que Harry vació el resto de la bolsa en el aceite. Infiernos con eso. Una idea lo golpeó.

—¿Puedes esperar para comer, Louis?

—¿Por qué?— Louis se enderezó en la silla y vio fijamente a Harry.

—Una palabra. Picnic.

—Una palabra. ¿Qué es eso?— Louis se inclinó hacia adelante con su cabeza inclinada de lado.

—Ya verás. Ve por nuestras chaquetas. —Harry tomó dos refrescos, ensalada de papa y algo de fruta. Sacó la canasta de picnic del estante de arriba y comenzó a llenarla. Cuando las tiras de pollo estuvieron listas las dejó en un contenedor y tomó el mantel de cuadros de un cajón.

Tomó la mano de Louis y lo guió a través de la puerta de la cocina.

🥀

—¿Ves lo que está ahí?— Harry señaló un ciervo a la distancia. Louis asintió—. Ciervo.

—Ciervo —Louis repitió. Harry besó la sien de Louis.

—Si, Ciervo. —Él jaló la mano de Louis, ellos llegaron a un claro y extendieron el mantel en la tierra y bajaron la canasta—. Mira, Louis —Harry señaló de nuevo—. Bebé ciervo. Eso se llama cervatillo.

—Cervatillo —Louis repitió una vez más.

—Muy bien. —Harry desempacó la canasta sacando todo. Harry se acostó de espaldas y estiró los brazos hacia Louis.

Louis se montó a horcajadas en las caderas de Harry. Harry tomó las uvas y alimentó a Louis con una a la vez.

—Uvas. —Harry levantó una y esperó a que Louis abriera los labios.

—Uvas. —Louis abrió la boca y la aceptó—. Uvas buenas. ―Louis se lamió los labios y Harry gimió.

_Comida primero._

Harry sacó una tira de pollo y alimentó a Louis.

—Tiras de pollo. —Louis resplandecía.

Harry se rió. —Sabía que las conocías.

Una vez que había llenado el estómago de su pareja había otro lugar en la mente de Harry que quería llenar. Pasó sus manos por el pecho de Louis, pellizcando sus pezones sobre la camisa.

—Harry —Louis gimió y se apartó.

Harry rápidamente jaló sus piernas y plantó sus pies, dándole a Louis algo en dónde apoyarse.

—Relájate, Louis. Deja que Harry te amé. —Harry desabrochó los jeans de Louis y sacó el erecto pene. Comenzó a masajearlo mientras su pene crecía presionándose contra la ropa en el trasero de Louis.

—Te quiero, Harry —Louis gimió.

Harry sonrió. —Muy bien. Recuerdas.

—Si, recuerdo. —Louis empujó su culo hacia el duro pene, señalándole a Harry que su pareja quería sentirlo en su interior.

Harry había comenzado a enseñarle a Louis mejor inglés, y era el turno de Louis de enséñale a Harry el japonés básico.

 _—Watashi_ _was_ _anata o_ _aishite_ _—_ Harry murmuró.

—Muy bien. Recuerdas. —Louis sonrió—. También, te amo.

—¿Fue correcto?— Harry estaba asombrado de recordar lo que Louis le había enseñado esa mañana.

—Sí. Ahora, no hablar. Sexo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y levantó a Louis de la cintura. ―Desnúdate.

Louis y Harry se desnudaron, entonces Harry se acostó sobre su espalda. —Móntame. Louis.

—No entiendo. —Louis estaba de pie con sus manos cerradas frente a él. Temblando con la excitación y el frío del exterior.

—Ven aquí, te mostraré. —Harry jaló a Louis de nuevo en su regazo y acomodó sus piernas.

—Oh, ya veo. —Louis se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Harry lo estiraba. Estaba impactado de encontrar el lubricante en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Louis debió meterlo ahí cuando fue por las chaquetas. Entonces su pareja era un adicto a hacer el amor como lo era Harry. Estaba feliz de que Louis hubiera tomado la iniciativa. Su pareja no parecía tan asustado por el sexo ahora.

—Me alegra que lo veas. —Harry gimió mientras empujaba un tercer dedo en la apretada entrada de Louis. Sacó sus dedos y palmeó la cadera de Louis—. Levántate.

Louis levantó su trasero y Harry tomó su pene y lo sostuvo en su lugar mientras Louis lentamente bajaba. —Tan... tan mucho.

—¿Quieres decir lleno?— Harry sostenía las caderas de Louis para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

—Sí lleno. Igual a mi estómago, cuando demasiada comida entra. —Louis le sonrió a Harry.

Harry se rió. —Si, lleno estómago. —Comenzó a mover a Louis arriba y abajo de su eje, empujando sus caderas para encontrarlo cada vez que bajaba.

—Lo tengo. —Louis hundió sus uñas en el pecho de Harry y plantó sus pies, moviéndose al ritmo que Harry le mostraba.

—Joder. Lo tienes todo. —Harry deslizó sus manos bajo los formados y redondos globos de su pareja mientras lo veía a los ojos. Louis se ruborizó con la intensa mirada de Harry. Nunca había visto nada más impactantemente hermoso, entonces su pareja lo montó. El éxtasis en la cara de Louis lo llevó más rápido al borde.

Su mano retiró el hermoso y sedoso cabello de la cara de su pareja. Lo acomodó detrás de las orejas de Louis como pudo. Louis abrió los labios y Harry tomó el pene de su pareja bombeándolo hasta que Louis gritó el nombre de Harry.

Harry asumiendo el control de la penetración, colocó sus manos en las caderas de su pareja subiéndolo y bajándolo hasta que Harry gritó su nombre. Louis se encajaba en el pene de Harry que pulsaba liberándose dentro del culo de Louis. Harry había perdido el sentido con la fuerte sensación de proteger a su pequeño hombre.

—Frío. —Louis jadeó mientras caía sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pareja, besó la cima de su cabeza, nunca lo dejaría ir. Renuentemente lo hizo. —Vístete.

Louis se bajó y tomó su ropa. Harry vio la piel sin manchas cubrirse.

—Comida— Louis se dejó caer en la manta al lado de él. Tomó otra tira de pollo y empezó a morderla.

Sonrió ante las necesidades básicas que su pareja tenía. Louis no era complicado. No era difícil de entender. Él le mostraba a Harry cada emoción y le decía exactamente lo que pensaba.

Una vez que se vistió, Harry jaló a su pareja a sus brazos y lo abrazó más cerca. Él mataría a quien tratara de quitárselo.

🥀

Louis vagabundeaba alrededor de la tienda de videojuegos de la ciudad. Cecil le había rogado a Maverick que lo llevara ahí, diciéndole que ellos ya eran maestros en todos los otros juegos que tenían y necesitaban nuevos. Louis tomó una revista con caracteres asiáticos en el frente. La hojeó, leyendo la historia.

Podría pedirle a Harry que se la comprara. Nunca le había pedido a su pareja que le comprara cosas porque Louis no estaba seguro si su pareja era tan pobre como él y Kyoshi habían sido en Japón. Los lobos no parecían serlo, pero nunca se sabe.

Louis hojeó algunos más, seleccionando tres de ellos. Esperaba que no fueran tan costosos.

—¿Discúlpeme? Harry te necesita afuera. Está herido.

Louis levantó la cabeza para ver al extraño parado al lado de él. No vio a ninguna de las parejas o guerreros alrededor. Louis se apresuró a salir para buscar a su lobo. Si su Harry estaba herido, Louis le ayudaría.

Una mano cubrió su boca cuando Louis estaba cerca del estacionamiento. Él luchó, pero la mano lo sostenía firmemente. Fue lanzado dentro de una van y entonces la puerta se cerró. Louis entró en pánico. Él quería a su Harry.

🥀

—¡Louis!— Harry gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Su pareja había desaparecido de la tienda de video juegos y Harry estaba furioso. Él había desgarrado la tienda buscando una y otra vez a su pareja. —¡Tienen que encontrarlo!— le gritaba a los guerreros, jalándose el cabello mientras su pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

—Lo encontraremos, Harry. —Tank salió por la puerta, buscando cualquier rastro que pudiera encontrar. También estaba en pánico. Louis significaba el mundo para él y él iba a desgarrar el maldito mundo hasta encontrar al pequeño chico.

—¿Algo?— Loco preguntó mientras corría hacia él.

—No. —Tank golpeó el costado del edificio, el concretó crujió bajo su asalto.

—Lo encontraremos, Tank. Él es demasiado inocente. No creo que pueda vivir si algo le sucede —dijo Loco.

—Lo sé. —Tank tomó una profunda respiración—. ¿Quién jodidos se lo llevó?

—¿Vampiros? ¿Rudos? ¿Humanos? No sé. —Loco revisaba el área cuando Harry salió de la tienda, su mirada salvaje, buscando a su pareja.

—Tengo... —Un sollozo desgarró a Harry—. Tengo que encontrarlo. —Corrió cambiando en medio del estacionamiento. Tank y Loco vieron alrededor para ver si había testigos, pero el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

—Creo que Harry puede volverse salvaje si no encontramos a Louis. —Tank frotó su cabeza con las manos.

—Sin duda.

🥀

Louis gimió cuando vio al feo Americano que lo había raptado junto con Kyoshi y los había traído a América.

—Sabía que finalmente regresarías. Perdí a tres buenos chicos de alquiler a causa de tus amigos. Tú ayudarás a pagar el dinero perdido y todo el que debería de haber conseguido. —El feo americano palmeó la cara de Louis. Louis dejó de llorar. Él no iba a dejar que esos hombres supieran cuánto lo asustaban.

—Tú eres el más lindo. Muchos dólares pagarán por ti. —El feo americano tomó un mechón del cabello de Louis en sus manos, frotando su cara.

Louis jaló la cabeza hacia atrás, no quería a nadie más que a Harry tocándolo.

—También con espíritu. —El hombre se carcajeó. Jaló a Louis más cerca, lamiendo un lado de la cara de Louis.

Louis se limpió la cara rapidamente. Su piel estaba ardiendo por el toque. Quería fregar su cara con una esponja áspera.

Louis se empujó de los brazos del hombre mientras sentía que el vehículo disminuía la velocidad y se detenía.

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo?— El feo americano le gritó al conductor.

—Yo no. Alguien bloqueó el camino adelante.

—Bueno, rodéalos, Maldición.

—No se puede.

Louis vio con horroroso asombro cómo el conductor maldecía y luego fue sacado por la ventanilla.

Trató de alejar al feo americano para esconderse, pero él no podía liberarse, luchó y finalmente lo logró.

—¿Qué infiernos?— Los ojos del feo americano estaban más abiertos mirando alrededor. Las puertas de la van saltaron de sus bisagras y el feo hombre fue sacado.

Louis se metió debajo del asiento. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, temía que él fuera el siguiente en ser sacado de la van. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

—No me temas. —Louis oyó una suave y tranquilizadora voz—. Vamos, hermoso. No te haré daño.

Louis se asomó de debajo del asiento y vio al hombre del club. Su miedo se elevó al cielo. Sabía que ese hombre lo quería apartar de Harry. Louis negó con la cabeza y se empujó más adentro por debajo del asiento. ¿Cómo el feo americano lo había encontrado, y cómo el vampiro lo había encontrado?

—Vamos, precioso. Te regresaré con tu lobo. Lo prometo. —El vampiro extendió la mano.

Louis se asomó desde debajo del asiento y vio al vampiro sonreírle. Él conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que Harry le daba cuando quería tener sexo. Louis estaba aterrorizado para dejar su refugio.

El vampiro se arrodilló. —Realmente quitas el aliento. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan inocente. Tan impactante.

Con un gemido, Louis sacó su temblorosa mano y tomó la del vampiro. Sabía que no podía quedarse bajo el asiento. Sabía que Christian lo sacaría. Louis solo rogaba porque Christian dijera la verdad y lo regresara.

—Eso es, hermoso. Ven conmigo. —El vampiro jaló a Louis a sus brazos, abrazándolo más cerca. Louis no quería que el hombre lo tocara, aunque el hombre olía realmente bien—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, precioso?

—L–Louis.

—Un hermoso nombre para un hermoso hombre. —El vampiro llevó a Louis a su carro. Entró al asiento trasero con Louis aun en sus brazos—. Yo voy a llevarte a mi casa...

Louis gritó y trató de alejarse. —Promesas. Tú prometiste.

—Tranquilo, pequeño. Si, te lo prometí, y te regresaré. Pero debo hacer que tu Alfa venga a recuperarte. No querrás que los lobos me ataquen a mí y a mis hombres pensando que tuvimos algo que ver con esto. —El vampiro acarició el cabello de Louis.

—¿Prometes?

—Si, pequeño.

Louis se relajó un poco. Ahí estaba su estúpida confianza de nuevo, pero el vampiro parecía sincero.

Louis se empujó hasta que el vampiro lo dejó ir. Se deslizó en el asiento y levantó las piernas al pecho. Su estómago comenzaba a dolerle. Se había perdido la comida, y ahora su estómago estaba quejándose. Louis vio hacia afuera de la ventana como la villa Brac comenzaba a desaparecer, su ansiedad hizo que temblara.

Él quería a Kyoshi y a todos los amigos que había hecho en su nuevo hogar y se preguntaba si él y Johnny podrían incluso ser capaces de hacer otra travesura. Pero más que todo él quería a Harry.

Entraron en un largo camino. Louis gimió cuando el vampiro abrió la puerta trasera para sacarlo.

—No te lastimaré, pequeño.

Louis se deslizó del asiento saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser valiente mientras seguía al vampiro al interior de la casa. El agudo dolor cortaba el estómago de Louis. Tropezó, entonces cayó a tierra gritando.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

—Estómago. Duele. —Los brazos de Louis comenzaron a temblar. Se rodó de lado, el dolor lo desgarraba. Estuvo vagamente consciente de los brazos que lo rodearon y lo levantaron.

🥀

Christian se paseaba en su mansión. ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? Sabía que le había prometido a Louis que lo regresaría, pero él no esperaba que el hermoso empezara a gritar con dolor.

Su mejor apuesta era llamar al Alfa, decirle dónde estaba Louis y dejar que ellos trataran con esto, pero su corazón estaba agonizando por los gritos de dolor que venían de la recámara. Había dejado al pequeño humano ahí cuando empezó a llorar y sostenerse su cintura.

 _Al infiernos con eso_. Tenía que llamar. Quizás ellos sabían lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Christian tomó una profunda respiración y abrió su teléfono celular. Esto iba a ser divertido, tan divertido como tratar de chuparle la sangre a un cadáver.

🥀

—Maverick.

—Creo que tengo algo que les pertenece —dijo Christian.

—¿Dónde está?— Maverick gruñó al teléfono.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién tiene a Louis? ¡Lo quiero de regreso! Si el jodido lo lastimó, lo cazaré hasta por debajo de la tierra y me comeré sus malditas entrañas, —Harry gritaba mientras Tank y Loco lo tomaban de los brazos.

Ellos se habían reunido en la oficina de Maverick para hacer un plan para encontrar a Louis cuando el teléfono timbró.

—¿Pensé que dijiste que las parejas estarían a salvo?— Maverick ladró.

—Y lo están. Quiero que estés consciente de que yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con esto, ni mis hombres. Unos babosos y gordos humanos lo tomaron. Yo estaba pasando cuando vi que lo secuestraron.

—¿Por qué no viniste directamente a nosotros si ese era el caso?— Maverick cuestionó.

—Correcto. ¿Ves cómo está actuando su pareja ahora? Incluso yo puedo oírlo. Podría haber sido atacado antes de que una palabra saliera de mis labios. Esta era la ruta más segura. Ven a reclamarlo. No necesito un dolor de cabeza. ―Christian colgó el teléfono.

—Christian lo tiene.

—Maldito, lo mataré— Harry aulló liberando sus brazos de los guerreros que lo sostenían con fuerza.

—¡Detente!— Maverick ladró con voz de mando.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta hacia donde había corrido. —¿Por qué? Si fuera Cecil, nada te detendría.

—De acuerdo, pero debes saber que Christian lo salvó de los humanos que originalmente lo tomaron. —Dios, incluso Maverick había pasado un duro momento para tragarse esa historia.

—No me gusta. Vi la manera en que miraba a mi Louis en el club. Él lo quiere. No sé cuál sea el juego que está jugando, pero lo mataré antes de permitirle que tenga a Louis de nuevo. —Los caninos de Harry descendieron y sus ojos brillaban carmesí.

—Vamos. Llevaremos a Kyoshi. Louis va a necesitarlo. ―Maverick se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si algo le sucede a mi pareja, mataré a todo el que vea. No discriminaré entre vampiros o lobos —Storm les advirtió a todos. 

—Anotado. —Maverick les ordenó a Evan y a Murdock que se quedaran y que cuidaran a las otras parejas con sus vidas.

—Si, Alfa —Murdock y Evan dijeron al unísono.

Se fueron los catorce, incluyendo a Kyoshi, quien temblaba en los brazos de Storm. Había estado llorando desde que Louis había desaparecido.

—Tranquilo,  _dragonfly_. Vamos por él ahora. —Storm frotaba la espalda de Kyoshi.

—¿Qué si está lastimado? ¿Qué si ellos le hicieron cosas inenarrables? No podría vivir sabiendo que le he fallado. —Kyoshi se aferraba a la camisa de Storm llorando más fuerte.

—No le fallaste, pequeño. Nadie lo hizo. Solo piensa que él está bien. —Storm rezaba porque él estuviera bien porque él se estaba golpeando en ese momento. Todos ellos lo estaban haciendo. Todos los lobos se culpaban a sí mismos por quitarle la vista a Louis. ¿Cómo infiernos Christian había logrado sacar a Louis de la tienda sin que nadie lo viera?

Ellos llegaron al frente de una mansión entre su pequeña villa y la ciudad. Storm también se preguntaba cómo eran ellos capaces de salir a la luz del día. Quizás todos los mitos no eran ciertos.

—Harry, te lo advierto. Quiero oír lo que Louis diga antes de que te deje desgarrar al príncipe. Nosotros tenemos que estar seguros antes de iniciar una guerra —Maverick le advirtió a Harry.

 _Que se joda_.

—Seguro. —Harry salió del vehículo. Vestía unos pantalones de estilo militar donde había camuflado cuchillos. Él era un lobo capaz de matar a cualquiera, pero no estaba seguro de cómo matar a un vampiro, así que tomó precauciones extras.

Harry pateó la puerta del frente con su bota de combate, encajando la punta del pie dentro de la madera. —¡Entrégame a mi pareja ahora!

—¡Harry!— Maverick lo amonestó.

La puerta del frente se abrió y un pequeño hombre se hizo a un lado para que Harry se apresurara a entrar. —¡Louis!— Harry gritó, paseándose de un lado al otro por el vestíbulo.

Un frío recorrió su columna ante el silencio. El pequeño hombre les indicó que lo siguieran. Harry sacó un gran cuchillo con sierra de su funda, sosteniéndolo en su mano, preparándose.

El pequeño hombre bajó unas escaleras y Harry miraba todo a su alrededor.

—Será mejor que no sea una trampa —Maverick advirtió.

—No lo es, señor. Encontraran al joven Louis sin lesiones. —El hombre señaló hacia una grande y brillante puerta negra. Se veía sólida y pesada. Algo que un vampiro podría usar para mantener invitados no deseados fuera. Harry la empujó y corrió hacia una gran cama de cuatro postes, Louis estaba acostado ahí, llorando por él. —Él va a atravesar por el cambio, como Kyoshi lo hizo ―Harry jadeó.

—No tenemos hierbas aquí. —Maverick paseaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que ambos primos atraviesen por el mismo cambio? Algo no concuerda. —Harry subió a la cama y masajeó a su pareja, incluso sin la loción que usaban para calmar el dolor del cambio. Louis gritó cuando pequeñas garras salieron de sus manos. Harry sabía que había una posibilidad de que Louis no pudiera atravesar por el cambio. Él podría perder a su pareja. Harry lloraba mientras jalaba a su pareja a sus brazos. No podía perderlo.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —Christian les informó cuando entró al cuarto.

—¡Lárgate de una jodida vez de aquí!— Harry gritó.

—No, él salvó. —Louis jadeó—. Feo americano tomó.

—¿Tienes algunas hierbas por aquí?— Maverick se giró hacia el príncipe.

—No, pero puedo enviar a mis hombres a obtener lo que necesites. —Christian tronó sus dedos y aparecieron dos vampiros—. Diles lo que necesitas.

Maverick nombró las hierbas y los vampiros inclinaron la cabeza antes de salir.

—¿Cómo es que pueden salir a la luz del día?— preguntó Gunnar. 

—Mito, aunque no podemos quedarnos fuera mucho tiempo o tendríamos feas quemaduras de sol. Piel blanca, sabes. —Christian miró a Louis—. ¿Qué está mal con él? Lo traje aquí para que estuviera más cómodo pero eso fue todo lo que pude hacer por él.

—Él está teniendo su primer cambio. —Maverick vio a Louis. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por él.

—¿Cambiará a lobo?

—Me temo que no estoy en libertad de decirte eso. —Maverick se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Harry.

Harry sabía que su Alfa no iba a darle al príncipe ninguna información que no necesitara. Ellos necesitaban sacar a Louis de aquí antes de que cambiara. No querían que el pequeño se convirtiera en un tigre Xiamen ahí. Eran extremadamente raros y el secreto de Kyoshi estaba bien guardado. Nadie, ni siquiera la manada del Este, estaban conscientes de que un shifter felino estaba en el estado. Ahora el secreto de su pareja debería también ser guardado.

Los hombres regresaron con las hierbas. Maverick les agradeció y ordenó a Harry que envolviera a su pareja y lo llevara hacia la camioneta que los esperaba.

—Pero eso puede ser peligroso para él —Harry protestó, masajeando los miembros de Louis. Sabía que tenían que irse pero temía que el viaje pudiera matar a Louis. Estaba desgarrado.

—Lo haremos rápido, pero debemos irnos. —La voz de Maverick no permitía discusiones.

Harry envolvió a Louis en el edredón de seda antes de empujar a todo el mundo y subir corriendo las escaleras.

—Yo no diría su secreto —Christian le informó al Alfa.

—Apropiadamente anotado. Gracias por ayudarlo. —Maverick estrechó su mano antes de salir detrás de los guerreros y Harry.

🥀

Harry frotaba con loción de sábila la piel de Louis. La manada entera estaba en el cuarto viendo el cambio. Su pareja estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas mientras él frotaba sus miembros.

Dado que Kyoshi había atravesado el mismo cambio, ellos sabían qué esperar. Aun así el verlo no era fácil. El doctor de los lobos había llegado a la casa y tomado muestras de sangre por petición de Maverick, el Alfa quería saber por qué los primos que no compartían el mismo padre tenían sangre de shifter en sus venas.

—Ya encontré la respuesta. —El doctor levantó la vista del microscopio que había llevado con él junto con otras máquinas por petición del Alfa—. Ellos comparten el mismo ADN pero no como primos. Como hermanos.

—¿Qué?— Kyoshi gritó. Storm tuvo que sostener a su pareja cuando Kyoshi se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—El mismo padre. —El doctor regresó a su trabajo.

—¿Podrían nuestras madres no saberlo?— Kyoshi vio a Louis—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Hermanos?

Storm jaló a Kyoshi a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo más cerca. Kyoshi se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a Louis. Harry lo sentía por Kyoshi, pero ahora sus preocupaciones estaban en Louis.

—Recuerdo el dolor pero no cuánto duró. ¿Va a sufrir más?— Kyoshi se giró hacia Maverick.

—No, Kyoshi —Maverick le aseguró.

El té había sido traído después de hervir por una hora. Harry sostenía a su pareja mientras Storm inclinaba la taza a sus labios. Louis pareció estar más tranquilo una vez que lo bebió. Harry se preocupó. Louis no estaba actuando de la misma forma que Kyoshi cuando cambió.

—Ningún cambio es igual —Maverick le recordó.

Harry vio a Louis convertirse en el más hermoso tigre Xiamen. Su pareja cambió impecablemente y se acostó en la cama viéndolo. 

Harry se acomodó en la cama y Louis se acurrucó en su regazo.

Todos ellos veían al pequeño tigre acostado en el regazo de Harry. Louis había sobrevivido al cambio.

—Llévalo afuera, Harry. Déjalo correr. —Maverick les indicó a todos que salieran.

Guió a su pareja fuera del cuarto, inclinándose para rascarle detrás de la cabeza. Louis se detuvo varias veces para lamer sus manos.

Cuando Johnny llegó corriendo con su pareja, Louis se lanzó hacia él y ambos rodaron.

—Ahora podremos realmente hacer algunas travesuras —Johnny le murmuró pero Harry lo oyó.

Harry cambió una vez que ellos llegaron al patio, Louis saltaba alrededor mientras jugaba con él. Kyoshi cambió también a su forma de tigre.

Todos los lobos se les unieron, con Loco y Tank cazando a Louis, Harry gruñó y cazó a los lobos.

Louis rodaba en la hierba, tocando con su pata a Harry.

Harry lo mordió y ellos se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina después de horas de juego.

Llevó a su pareja arriba y ayudó a Louis a cambiar a su forma humana con ayuda de Kyoshi. Harry no permitió que nadie más entrara al cuarto considerando que Louis estaría desnudo cuando recuperara su forma humana.

—Mi hermano. —Kyoshi lloraba mientras sostenía a Louis.

—¿Qué?— Louis preguntó mientras se apartaba e iba a la cómoda. Él jaló a Louis de nuevo a sus brazos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Kyoshi comenzó a llorar y Harry entró al cuarto de baño a vestirse y darles algo de privacidad.

Cuando salió, ellos seguían abrazados y llorando.

—El mismo padre, diferente madre —Kyoshi le dijo a Louis mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara.

—Entonces ustedes dos aún siguen siendo primos. Esto es confuso. —Harry acarició la espalda de Louis cuando él se acurrucó en el regazo de Harry.

—No sé cómo funciona esto, pero eso es cierto. No me importa. Aun amo a Louis sin importar que las cosas hayan cambiado. ―Kyoshi besó la mejilla de Louis antes de dejar el cuarto.

—Ven aquí, gatito. —Harry sonrió y jaló a Louis más cerca de él, su pene se endureció cuando Louis ronroneó.

🥀

Louis y Johnny entraron a hurtadillas a la oficina de Maverick.

Louis colocó un whoopee cushion* en el asiento del Alfa mientras que Johnny colocaba pintura de cara en el auricular del teléfono en el escritorio de Maverick.

 _(*._ _whoopee_ _cushion_ _, bolsa que imita el ruido de flatulencias, flatos, pedos, aire o como se diga en cada región._ )

Ellos cambiaron el té chai por café negro y salieron corriendo del cuarto.

—Maverick, ¿podemos hablar contigo?— Johnny peguntó inocentemente.

—Seguro, amigos. —Maverick los guió a su oficina y tomó asiento.

Louis trató de mantener su cara seria cuando oyó el fuerte ruido de flatos saliendo de la silla de Maverick. Vio a los dos y sus cejas se juntaron.

—Uh, discúlpenme. —Maverick se giró hacia ellos, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas—. ¿Ahora qué necesitan ustedes dos?

—Me preguntaba si podrías llamarle a Hawk por mí. Es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Louis mordió el interior de su boca.

—Seguro. —Maverick tomó el teléfono y marcó, hablando por el auricular. Cuando colgó, Johnny y Louis no dejaban de reírse, Maverick tenía pintura de cara en el mentón y labio inferior.

Maverick gruñó, tomó su té y lo escupió después de dar un gran trago.

—Está bien, ustedes dos ya se divirtieron. Salgan de aquí y molesten a alguien más.

Los dos se apresuraron a salir del cuarto, seguían riéndose.

🥀

Maverick se recargó riéndose. Sabía lo que habían hecho, pero ¿por qué iba a desperdiciar la diversión? Tomó una servilleta del cajón y se limpió la cara.

🥀

Harry entró en el cerrado restaurante sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Louis.

No iba a dejar que Louis se apartara de su lado. —¿Frank?— Harry gritó cuando entró al lugar.

—Aquí atrás, Harry —Frank gritó desde el fondo de la cocina.

Harry guió a Louis al fondo. Miró alrededor para ver lo que tenían que hacer para pasar las normas y que les permitieran abrir de nuevo.

—Hey. —Frank extendió la mano y Harry la estrechó.

—Veo que también conseguiré hablar con mi pequeño amigo. ―Frank palmeó el hombro de Louis ignorando el gruñido de Harry.

Harry le explicó lo que sucedió hacía una semana. El secuestro de Louis, no la parte del cambio. Se había decidido que entre menos gente supiera que ellos eran tigres, mejor.

—Joder, hombre. ¿Mataron a esos bastardos?— Frank despeinó el cabello de Louis y le ofreció una malteada, no sabía que Louis moría por ellas.

—Ellos ya no son un problema. —Harry se apoyó contra un burro*

 _(*._ _sawhorse_ _en México burro, en otros lugares borriquete o caballete de aserrar_ )

—Bueno. Al infierno todo el que trate de lastimar al pequeño. ―Frank guió a Harry a su oficina, dejando la puerta abierta para que Harry pudiera ver a Louis tomar su bebida.

—Sabes que te lo ganaste. Las malteadas y las tiras de pollo son sus favoritas. —Harry se reía mientras veía amorosamente a su pareja.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Frank deslizó los planos frente a Harry—. Ahora, me tomé la libertad de elegir el nuevo equipo y el trabajo de construcción.

Harry vio las hojas del equipo que Frank había señalado. —No lo tendremos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Son geniales, es equipo fuerte. —Frank frunció el ceño.

—No lo quiero fuerte. —Harry sacó unas hojas de su chaqueta y se las deslizó a Frank. —Yo también me tomé la libertad de elegir el nuevo equipo. Aunque no soy el experto sobre las necesidades de la cocina, estoy seguro de que esto es lo que necesitamos.

Frank tomó los papeles y los desdobló, sus ojos saltaban. —¿No me estás engañando? Estos son acabados artísticos, refrigeradores de tamaño industrial y mostradores de mármol. —Frank miró a Harry y de nuevo a las fotografías—. Ese es un refrigerador de un metro ochenta de ancho, es para uso pesado, es como para un restaurante con doce quemadores. ¿Ya viste el precio?— Frank abría la boca y la cerraba como un pez.

—Te dije que el precio no era problema, y no quiero oír discusiones. Si voy a ser socio, solo tendremos lo mejor. —Harry vio hacia Louis antes de continuar—. Yo vivo una larga vida. Quiero asegurarme de tener los suficientes ahorros para que vivamos Louis y yo, por favor entiéndenos —Harry imploró.

—¿Es realmente con vidrio triple y refrigerador cromado?

—Si, tres puertas de vidrio, nueve estantes con setenta centímetros de profundidad, podrás almacenar muchas tiras de pollo ahí —Harry sonrió.

—Puedo apostarlo. Está bien, compra el equipo, yo vigilaré la construcción. Se estrecharon las manos una vez más antes de que Harry fuera con Louis.

Los ojos de Frank se abrieron más cuando Maverick entró a la cocina. —Frank Thomas, Alfa Maverick Brac. —Harry se hizo a un lado con Louis una vez que los había presentado. Si él iba a matar a Frank no quería que Louis estuviera cerca.

—Quédate, Harry. Tú lo avalaste, así que sabes la penalidad si lo desapruebo. —Maverick se paró frente a Frank mientras Harry soltaba a Louis, y lo empujaba detrás de él.

—Louis está a salvo, Centinela. —Maverick rodeó a Frank.

Harry veía los ojos de Frank más abiertos pero él no intentó huir. El hombre tenía el miedo marcado en la cara, pero no se movió. Se quedó firme ante la inspección del Alfa.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en que mantendrás nuestro secreto a salvo?— Maverick se inclinó sobre Frank que medía solo un metro setenta y cinco.

Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de Frank antes de que rápidamente lo enmascarara. Frank siguió firme, en postura militar, Harry estaba asombrado de que Frank pareciera como que fuera a morir con orgullo si es eso lo que sucedía. —Soy un hombre de honor. Harry salvó mi vida y ofreció renovar mi negocio.

—¿Así que es por el dinero?— Maverick se detuvo cuando estaba por detrás de Frank.

—Nunca. Yo lo rehusé pero el hombre es un maldito testarudo. ―Frank siguió sin moverse cuando Maverick se acercó.

—Si, Harry suele serlo. —Maverick descubrió sus caninos rodeando a Frank para que los viera.

—Como le dije a Harry, me gusta nuestro pequeño pueblo y no quiero ni a los militares ni a los reporteros inundando el lugar. —Frank tragó cuando vio los caninos de Maverick. Harry no lo culpaba.

—Entonces qué me dices. ¿Por qué debería dejarte a ti o a Harry vivir?— Maverick preguntó.

—¿A Harry, señor?— Frank miró confundido a Maverick.

—Si, Harry. Él te avaló, sí siento que eres una amenaza, los elimino a ambos. —Maverick gruñó viendo a Frank directamente a los ojos y dejando que viera sus ojos carmesí.

—No sé qué contestar a eso, Alfa. Solo que pago lo que debo y le debo a Harry mi vida.

Harry dijo una oración, no estaba seguro de que Frank hubiera convencido a Maverick. Podía sentir a Louis jalar su camisa detrás de él. Sabía que su pareja no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él tenía que impedir que viera la amenazante pose del Alfa.

—Ahora tu vida me pertenece. Nos traicionas y tendrás una larga y agonizante muerte, Frank Thomas. No habrá un lugar donde puedas esconderte. —Maverick salió de la cocina.

—¿Pasé?— Frank miró a Harry.

—Joder, gracias. —Harry soltó el aliento que había sostenido.

—¿Eso es un sí? Porque necesito saberlo antes de que me cague en los pantalones. —Frank sonrió.

—Eso es un sí. Pero recuerda, si cree que tu nos has traicionado, tú y yo vamos a desear la muerte durante años antes de que eso suceda.

—¿Años?— Frank jadeó—. No estoy seguro de querer saber más acerca de los lobos.

—Años. Ahora como te estaba diciendo...

🥀

Frank estaba en la gran reapertura cuando la mayoría de los lobos llegaron a comer. Harry nunca había mencionado lo enormes que eran todos ellos. Incluso más asombrosos eran los pequeños chicos colgados de ellos. Reconoció a Louis y a Harry, pero el resto hacían que su restaurante se viera como una cocineta.

También reconoció al Alfa Maverick. Tenía a un pequeño chico abrazado, eso hacía que el Alfa se viera menos intimidante. Maverick veía a los ojos del pequeño chico como si fuera lo único en el mundo para él. Frank se relajó cuando Harry le presentó a los otros Centinelas. Frank aún estaba tratando de entender todo eso.

—Soy Tank. —Tank estrechó la mano de Frank—. Seré uno de tus mejores clientes —le sonrió.

—Te reconozco —Frank se rió—. Tú ordenas la mitad del menú cada vez que vienes.

—Cachorros en crecimiento tienen que comer. —Tank palmeó la espalda de Frank y estuvo malditamente cerca de tumbarlo al suelo—. Mierda, lo siento. Nunca había tenido un humano como amigo antes, bueno, excepto por las parejas. En ocasiones olvido mi fuerza.

Frank estiró su espalda. —No te preocupes, te enviaré la factura del quiropráctico.

—¿En serio?— Tank se veía preocupado.

—Uh, no. Bromeaba. —Frank sacudió la cabeza. Le agradaba Tank.

—Oh, entonces está bien. —Tank se retiró.

—Genial concurrencia. —Harry se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano.

—Genial —Frank aceptó.

Louis llegó corriendo con Frank, saltando como un cachorrito. —Malteada, por favor.

 _—Anata no_ _tame_ _ni_ _mo_ _,_ _wakai_ _yūjin_ _—_ Frank le sonrió.

—¿Qué?— Harry miró a Frank.

—Dije lo que sea para mi joven amigo. —Palmeó la espalda de Harry.

—Mejor que sea eso. —Harry le dio a Frank una diabólica mirada. De nuevo, Frank lo palmeó y se fue.

—¿En realidad no nos teme?

Harry miró sobre su hombro a Maverick que estaba detrás de él.

—Él nos teme. Solo que no lo demuestra —Harry explicó.

—Hmm. —Maverick caminó hacia Cecil y lo jaló a su regazo. Harry entendía a Maverick solo con verlo con su pareja.

Frank salió de la cocina. —Harry, tenemos un problema.

Frank retrocedió cuando el cuarto entero lo rodeo.

—¿Qué está mal?— Tank miraba sobre el hombro de Frank.

Frank tomó una profunda respiración, sacudió la cabeza y extendió los brazos. —No, no es ese tipo de problemas. Mi cocinero acaba de renunciar, dice que no cocinará toda esa maldita comida.

—¿Quieres que lo convenza?— Tank ofreció.

—¿Lo harías?— Frank miró a Tank asombrado.

—Si, me agradas. Tú me alimentas.

Frank soltó una carcajada, —Lindo saberlo. No, Tank. Solo necesito contratar a alguien nuevo. Hasta entonces... —se giró hacia Harry—, tendrás que darme una mano aquí.

Todo el mundo gruñó.

—Él no puede cocinar —uno de los lobos gritó.

—Lo hará ahora. —Frank se rió.

—¿Tienes a control de venenos en marcación rápida?— Remi preguntó.

—No, pero dado que lo sugieres... —Frank trató de esconder la risa.

—Hey —Harry le gruñó a Frank.

—No gruñidos. —Louis palmeó el pecho de Harry. Harry miró a su pareja con amor en la mirada.

Frank estaba asombrado ante el profundo amor de esos lobos por sus parejas. Él mantendría el secreto de los nuevos amigos que había formado.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
